


The Quest for a Panacea

by louieistrash



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BangTwice, Dahkook, F/M, Vhyun, armyonce, dahmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louieistrash/pseuds/louieistrash
Summary: The struggle for powerTransforms Atheros' search for a new leaderInto a princess' quest for a panacea
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun & Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Dahyun/Park Jimin (BTS), Myoui Mina/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For the seekers of truth.  
> For the wanderlust of the heart.  
> For us.

Thala, created the world, Atheros. To help her, she created the four guardians, called Argas, and named them Namiah, Ain, Ydola and Sanign and each of them were given elemental powers. Namiah was blessed with the wind. Ain was given power over earth, Ydola could control water while Sanign had the ability to create fire.

With a barren land too big, they divided Atheros into four parts – Namiah journeyed North, Ain went South, Ydola chose the West while Sanign’s option was the East. Then, they started building their own kingdoms blessing as much as their power could provide. Thus, the South’s land was the most fertile and the most blessed with flora and fauna. The West was a huge body of water with a castle built in the middle, protruding to the surface above water. The East had mountainous area and volcanoes while the North, with nothing but the power of the wind, did not have anything to bless the barren land, thus the others stepped in. With the combined power of the four, floating islands were made with enough supply of every resource. Furthermore, Ain made the land beneath fertile enough for farming. In return, Namiah promised to keep the weather stable for all.

Contented, the four decided to build their own kingdoms and they named it after themselves. Pleased with the works of the four, Thala gave them twelve citizens as companions, named and modeled after them. The Namiahs, like their Arga, had blonde hair and green eyes. The Ydolas had white hair and blue eyes. The Ains had chestnut hair and hazelnut eyes. The Sanigns are redheads and their eyes had a deep hue of red, the ones that could be mistaken as black. The pureblooded ones retained these characteristics but with intermarriage, these features have vanished and instead have been replaced by both black colored hair and eyes.

Thala did not give the citizens power but the four Argas vested them with minimal magic. Namiahs were given the ability to use their wings at their will in order to fly. The Ydolas can breathe and swim well underwater. The Ains can talk to animals and plants. Only the Sanigns were given the power to control fire but at the expense of their life span, in order to discourage them from exploiting it. Soon, the four Argas each had a woman they fancied from their citizens who they married. The children and direct descendants of the Argas were only the ones who could possess the same elemental power with no limitations. They are called Setiles.

The Setiles were the ones who ruled the kingdoms when the original Argas passed away.

Like the Argas and the citizens, the Setiles were mortals. They had the ability to heal others wounds but never their own. Each possessed a mark of their element on their bodies inked in blue, green, red, or yellow. When a Setile dies, this mark disappears.

Centuries passed by and the population grew and each Kingdom specialized in the production of goods and services. Trade and comparative advantage made each enjoy the products of each Kingdom. The friendly relations between the Kingdoms paved way for prosperity and peace for all.

But that was until their rulers had become overtaken by greed. They had conducted wars against each other in order to expand their power and their territories. It was the search for power at the expense of the citizens.

With the whole Atheros at the brink of breaking apart, Thala came back and revived the four Argas. They stopped all the wars and punished those who abused power. However, the aftermath of the war still left the whole Atheros in devastation. In order to revert it back to its prosperous state, Thala sacrificed her life, forcing the four Argas to use their powers against her. A bright light was seen and Thala vanished into thin air. However, she left four gems and each held a mightyl use of elemental power. The gems then held the balance in Atheros and each Kingdom protected the gem that possessed their elemental power. Furthermore, they established a new Kingdom, the Pigant, located at the middle that would govern all the affairs of the four neighboring Kingdoms in order to keep peace and harmony.

Each Kingdom sent a set of finest Setiles to Pigant who worked together to govern the whole Atheros.

One of those Setiles was the great grandfather of the twin, Mina and Dahyun. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some etymology of the words in my attempt to help you with the terms:  
> Amihan (Philippines' Northeast Monsoon) = Namiah (Air Kingdom + term to refer to citizens)  
> Daloy (Filipino word which means Flow) = Ydola (Water Kingdom + term to refer to citizens)  
> Ani (Filipino word which means Harvest) = Ain (Earth Kingdom + term to refer to citizens)  
> Ningas (Filipino word for Flame) = Sanign (Fire Kingdom + term to refer to citizens)  
> Panggitna (Filipino word for Middle) = Pigant (Midde Kingdom)

“Run!”

A deep voice yelled and suddenly, a small group of men were making their way through the crowd, pushing everything and everyone who blocked their way. The lady who owned the robbed jewellery shop ran after them as tears trickled down from her eyes. She should get back the items stolen for her family depended on it but half-way through the chase, she grew tired, and panting, her steps faltered. However, when she slumped down on the ground, she saw another figure running towards the men.

“We’re being followed!” one of the men informed the others.

“Just run faster,” the other suggested.

But it was too late for the next thing they knew, the five of them had met a dead-end. All of them turned towards their chaser who told them, “Give that bag of jewelleries back.”

One of them scoffed, “We ran because of only one person? You bunch of idiots! We could take care of him. This is a piece of cake.”

He launched forward and attempted to punch the person in the face but his blow was dodged and the hood that was covering the person’s face slipped away, revealing an angelic face. The person was wearing shabby clothes and with hair tied into a bun but for a while, the men were just taken aback by the beauty in front of them.

“For a man, you have such a pretty face,” the man spat, “Too bad we’re going to destroy it.”

He attempted to punch the person again but he missed and the person held his arm tight before throwing on him on the floor. His arm was twisted on his back and he screamed in pain until he heard a whisper in his ears, “Too bad it’s a girl who’s beating your ass up.”

His companion then charged forward and was ready to slam her with a thick wood but she took out her sword and without removing the scabbard, she used it to deflect the hit. She readily stood up as she held her sword with both of her hands, waiting for the enemies’ attack. Soon, the other three joined in and she was surrounded.

Each of them stormed towards her but graciously, she avoided every assault and smashed their weapons by the use of her sword. However, things started to get dirty when the men took out their daggers. 

One of them then whispered, “You are making things difficult for all of us, why don’t you just let us go so that everything’s okay?”

“Only if you give me back that bag of jewels,” she intercepted.

“The answer is no,” the man replied.

“Then, the answer is no as well,” she raised her sword yet again but this time, she took the scabbard off.

They surged forward, ready to kill her with their sharp weapons but she didn’t let them scratch her skin or even lay a finger on her. She swayed her sword with calculation not to harm but only to disarm the men. She kicked one of them onto the ground and then kicked the other on the face, making him stumble with a bleeding nose.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and the dagger was inches away from her abdomen but she was able to shield herself by using the blade of her sword. She then spun her sword, sending the dagger flying onto the horizon. Wasting no time, she grappled with him in order to keep him on the ground. 

However, not long after, she felt another presence behind her and she breathed deeply before swinging her sword as she turned around.

Her sword clashed with the sword of another and she widened her eyes upon realizing who the person behind her was. 

Her lips curved into a smile as she exclaimed, “Jungkook!”

Jungkook kicked the male behind her who was about to launch an attack her.

He then turned to her and asked, “What are you doing here, Dahyun?”

Dahyun grinned as she got the bag of jewels and showed it to Jungkook, “I was retrieving this.”

She was expecting a pat on the shoulder from him and to hear the words  _ ‘You did well’  _ from Jungkook but all she got in turn was a light hit on the head from his sword’s hilt.

“Ah!” Dahyun frowned as she rubbed her head. Then she exclaimed, “What was that for? I just did a good deed!”

“This job is not for you,” Jungkook explained as he tied the thieves’ hands at their backs, “You should have let Namjoon hyung handle this. It’d hurt his pride once he learns that the princess is out of the castle catching thieves because he’s an inefficient head of the army.”

“I didn’t say that,” Dahyun complained.

“Yes but that’s what he would think so,” Jungkook retorted, “Because you are meddling with his job.”

“I ran after them with good intentions!” Dahyun argued back.

“I already heard that part of the story,” Jungkook nodded dismissively and walked towards her before inspecting her, “But you can’t have scratches nor wounds today. Don’t you know that?”

“I perfectly know that and that’s why I took care of myself,” Dahyun shoved his hand away, “Shouldn’t you be proud of me as your trainee because I was able to fight well?”

But Jungkook hit her head with his hilt once more and said, “I made you strong so that you could protect yourself. If you’re going to boast your abilities and jump at every danger you see, then I might as well regret teaching you how to fight.”

When Dahyun looked at him, his blonde hair shone beneath the sun and his deep emerald eyes showed nothing but concern and worry towards her. 

Bowing her head in defeat, she whispered, “I understand. I’m sorry.”

But then his hand landed on her shoulder and slowly, he patted her as he exclaimed, “You still did well.”

Dahyun’s eyes twinkled in glee and she glanced back at him but Jungkook refused to let her see his reaction for he already started walking away. They brought the bag of jewelleries back to the owner of the shop who thanked them by giving Dahyun a basket of fruits.

“Why are you even out of the castle?” Jungkook asked as he led the way.

“I wanted to buy apples for Mina. She’s having a craving but the kitchen’s too busy because of tonight’s party,” Dahyun reasoned out, “So I went out to buy them for her and look, I got them now for free!”

When Jungkook did not answer and Dahyun realized that the road they were at was a dark alley, she asked him, “Where are we going?”

“We’re going back to the castle,” Jungkook declared and all her questions vanished when Jungkook took a step back to release his wings.

Suddenly, she was seeing white feathers and behind Jungkook was a pair of big wings. 

She smiled as she turned her back at him and she requested, “Can you carry me while holding my waist? I want to sight-see while flying.”

Jungkook did as told and soon, they were soaring up in the sky. Up above, Dahyun could see the whole Atheros and she wished that she could develop her power of the wind further so that she too could use her wings. She would always be amazed by the beauty that each Kingdom of Atheros holds – the floating islands of the Namiahs, the vast sea of the Ydolas and the luscious forests of the Ains. Then, her gaze fell on the Kingdom of Sanign and saw nothing but what remained of the last civil war. As Jungkook took a dip, Dahyun’s attention was brought back to the Kingdom where they live – the Pigant.

* * *

As soon as the both of them had sneaked their way into the castle, Dahyun changed her clothes and detangled the bun of her hair, letting her locks freely flow on her shoulders. She was about to comb her hair when she was disturbed by the new presence in the room.

“Mina!” Dahyun ran towards her but she paused to take in the sight of the female.

Mina was wearing an off-shoulder A-line dark blue gown which perfectly hugged her body on top while from the waist down, the cloth perfectly swayed with her every movement. There was an illusion of shining sparkles on her dress and it seemed like she was wearing the whole galaxy on. Dahyun always thought that her sister was the most beautiful and perhaps, she always would think so for if there was one person that Dahyun admired the most, it was Mina. Unlike her, Mina was strong, full of wit and had both the courage and compassion to make a great leader.

“You look beautiful,” Dahyun said without hesitation.

“And you look messy,” Mina scowled as she strided towards her sister. She brushed off her hair and said, “You didn’t have to go to town to get apples.”

“So you looked through me,” Dahyun grabbed the basket of fruits and gave it to her, “But you were craving too much.”

Being twins, Dahyun and Mina were gifted with the special ability of seeing what the other one sees whenever one of them wills to do so. Either one of them could forcefully look or they can freely let the other see what they were witnessing at any moment.

“Thank you, Dahyun,” Mina smiled as she took fruits and Dahyun beamed back, admiring the soft smile that adorned Mina’s lips. Mina’s gaze then fell on Dahyun and she told her, “But you have to get ready now. The party’s starting soon.”

“I understand,” Dahyun nodded before requesting, “You’re going to do my hair, right?”

Mina beamed once more and replied, “Of course.”

Dahyun took time to wash herself with warm water scented with fresh flowers. She made sure that every dirt of her body was removed and her skin and her hair was silky soft. When she finished taking a bath, there were numerous helpers who assisted her in wearing her dress – if Mina’s gown was the sky at night, hers was the sky at a calm noon. Her sky-blue gown was strapless and from the waist down was an overskirt. They helped her lightly paint her face but at Dahyun’s request, her hair was left undone.

Mina then came afterwards and with a smile on both of their lips, she started braiding her hair, in the same way that her own hair was braided. Dahyun liked this part of Mina as well – she would make extra efforts to make their looks as matching as it could be. She knew that she Mina was trying to tell the whole Atheros that she was her sister, and Dahyun too would forever be boastful of that fact.

For the finishing touch, Mina put a hairpin adorned with crystals on Dahyun’s hair and the latter beamed when she saw that Mina was also wearing the same hairpin at the other side of her hair.

“Only the best for the best sisters,” Mina whispered on her ears.

Dahyun couldn’t help but stare at their reflection and she smiled as she wished for the both of them to last together, forever.

* * *

Pigant’s hall was big enough to summon five hundred people but since it was only the Setiles of the Pigant as well as of the other Kingdoms who were invited, numbering to about a hundred or so, the hall looked so spacious. Dahyun and Mina entered at the same time and their eyes wondered to the riches of Pigant. Near the ceiling were chandeliers made of diamonds and to the sides were buffets of delecacies. Everyone was wearing magnificent clothes - to project both prestige and power.

Soon, a male and a female with blue eyes and ash-blonde hair approached them and Dahyun didn’t miss how Mina gritted her teeth first before putting on a mask of a smile. 

“Good evening Jeonghan and Seungwan,” Mina spoke.

“Well, if it is not the most famous twins of the whole Atheros,” Jeonghan swirled the wine in his glass, “A pleasant evening to you too.”

Seungwan then linked her arms with Jeonghan tighter as she let out a smirk, “Don’t flatter yourself too much though, I and my brother are still the best siblings here in Atheros.”

“I see,” Mina simply answered.

“Don’t worry. No one’s conceited enough to grab that title from you,” Dahyun mumbled beneath her breath but as Mina tightened her grip around Dahyun’s wrist, the latter knew hat her words were too loud.

Jeonghan frowned but quickly got back his composure as he said, “I heard that tonight, the King would make an announcement regarding his successor.”

He let out a smirk as he added, “Are the both of you ready to be disqualified?”

“Females and not pure-blooded,” Seungwan exclaimed, “I think another war would commence if we’d have this kind of ruler.”

“So incompetent,” Jeonghan spat.

Dahyun wanted to punch their faces right then and there for she knew that Mina was the most qualified person for that position, but Mina continued holding her wrist, preventing her from any reckless act. To their surprise, a sword was raised against Jeonghan’s throat and when Dahyun looked beside her, she found a male dressed in a dazzling white uniform.

“Jungkook, that’s not appropriate for this situation. Put that down,” Mina said sternly. She looked around in worry, but was grateful as there were not much people near them at the corner and everybody else was too busy minding their own business.

“But their words were inappropriate as well,” Jungkook replied, not letting his gaze waver from Jeonghan, “Both my sword and their swords are sharp but my sword can kill faster, don’t you think so?”

“Jungkook, enough!” Mina gasped and Dahyun pulled the hem of his uniform. Mina then uttered, “If we gather attention, it’s you who’s going to be punished! Not them!”

Jungkook glanced at the twin before glaring back at the two. He let the blade of his sword touch Jeonghan’s throat and the male shivered from the coldness of the blade and the coldness of Jungkook’s gaze. Then, slowly, Jungkook let down his sword as he said, “Watch your words, Ydola prince.”

_ Prince _ – both Dahyun and Mina knew that Jungkook uses it as a derogatory term to refer to those who do nothing but indulge in riches.

Jeonghan and Seungwan took a step back before the former coughed awkwardly. He then let out a sardonic laugh before saying, “It’s you who should watch your actions. When I become King, I’d make you suffer!”

Then the both of them turned their backs and walked away from the scene, leaving the three alone. 

Mina let out a sigh before telling Jungkook, “I need to go. Take care of Dahyun.”

“I need not to be told,” Jungkook smirked.

“Well, of course,” Mina answered in the same manner before vanishing in the crowd.

“Hey!” Dahyun nudged him, “Do you really have to wear Hiyonel’s uniform in this party?”

“But I only wear this on special occasions,” Jungkook said as a matter-of-fact, “And besides, I thought it looked good in me, doesn’t it?”

“Well, it does,” Dahyun replied as she looked at him from head to toe, “But I was expecting you to wear something more dashing the army's uniform, I guess.”

“I’d rather look like a warrior than a prince,” Jungkook muttered.

“And what about me?” Dahyun grinned before spinning around, “How do I look?”

Jungkook faked giving it a deep thought before answering, “You look the same.”

Dahyun’s lips curved into a deep frown which made Jungkook chuckle. She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her back against Jungkook but then, the male leaned in and whispered in her ears, “Beautiful as always.”

Dahyun blushed at his compliment and she hated to admit that her heart skipped a beat as his breath tickled her ears but when she turned around to look at him, he acted normally.

Jungkook also instantly redirected the conversation by saying, “If Jeonghan becomes King, let’s leave Pigant and just live in Namiah.”

“Who told you that I’d go with you?” Dahyun retorted.

“You said you like Namiah,” Jungkook answered, giving her a look, “And there are other people there who can help you improve your powers.”

“Still,” Dahyun exclaimed, “I’d go only if Mina goes.”

“I guess we would be living in Ain then,” Jungkook shrugged as he pointed towards a direction.

Dahyun’s gaze then travelled towards the direction Jungkook was pointing at and she saw how Jimin was walking towards them with a bright smile on his face and holding his arm was Mina. With Jimin wearing a dark blue suit which also reminded her of the night sky, Dahyun understood that it was not only her who had a matching appearance with her sister but Jimin as well. It was expected, anyway, for Jimin and Mina were engaged.

“Hi Da,” Jimin beamed as he rubbed her head and Dahyun could not hide the wide smile that graced her lips nor the pink tint that appeared on her cheeks.

“Hello Jimin,” Dahyun replied with such a sweet voice that Jungkook couldn’t help but roll his eyes upon hearing it.

“Don’t mess her hair,” Mina complained as she glared at Jimin, “I was the one who fixed that.”

But Jimin just chuckled and turned to Dahyun as he asked, “How have you been?”

“I’m fine as always,” Dahyun whispered.

“Fine is equal to running around town a while ago and catching thieves," Jungkook then turned to Jimin and added, “Maybe if it’s you who would talk to that girl, you’d be able to knock some sense in her head.”

“Well, I think what you did Dahyun…” Jimin’s voice trailed. Dahyun’s heart pounded for Jimin’s opinion weighed so much for her but Jimin the male grinned once more as he said, “What you did was remarkable.”

And Dahyun bit her lower lip from preventing herself from smiling widely but she could no longer contain the reddening of her cheeks.

“I should not have asked for help,” Jungkook whispered and Mina laughed at him.

Jungkook then observed Mina and saw how she still had a soft smile in her lips despite seeing clearly how Dahyun’s demeanour changes whenever she was with Jimin. However, their conversation was halted when a loud siren echoed through the hall which was immediately followed by the King’s voice. The four then stood closely with each other, knowing well that it was time for the announcement – the main purpose of the event.

“As we all know, I would be turning fifty soon and as I reach this age, it is imperative for me to search for a successor – the one who would rule the whole Atheros after me,” the King’s voice was booming, “And it is not new for this Kingdom to choose the heir to the throne by a series of challenges encapsulated in one tournament that would determine our next leader.”

Silence remained as the King took a pause.

“After consulting with the Council of Power, we have all agreed for this tournament to commence a week from now and as always, the position is limited to the Setiles of Atheros and we know that tradition dictates that only the male Setiles are allowed to compete,” the King coughed, “But by the power vested in me as a King, I thereby open the tournament to the female Setiles in order for Atheros to have greater options in choosing the next ruler.”

Dahyun widened her eyes and immediately glanced at Mina. Then, she smiled brightly as she saw the fire of determination in Mina’s eyes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this adjasldkajs


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etymology of terms:  
> Lehiyon (Filipino term for Legion) = Hiyonel (Pigant's Army)  
> Paaralan (Filipino term for School) = Nalara (Pigant's School for the Setiles)

Both Mina and Dahyun were too young when they lost their parents. Their father died serving the Kingdom at war and they lost their mother three years after. They were orphans at the mere age of five, and both were too young to even remember what their parents were like. As Setiles of Pigant, they were given the privilege to live at the castle and they grew up at the service of the castle’s attendants. They can only live through their parents’ pictures and other stories of their mother’s wit and their father’s strength. 

But other’s memories of their parents were often not enough.

While Mina was promising since she was a kid, Dahyun was sickly. They were seven and Dahyun was having another high fever yet again when she asked Mina, “Mina, are you not jealous of other students at Narala when they come with their parents?”

“Sometimes,” Mina shrugged, “But it’s not like jealousy would bring our parents back to life. If I get jealous, then I’m making myself miserable so I avoid that feeling of self-pity.”

“You talk too mature for our age,” Dahyun chuckled weakly.

“If you understood me, then it means you’re too mature for your age too,” Mina teased back.

“Maybe orphans age faster than normal children because they only have themselves to rely on,” Dahyun smiled sadly.

“But you have me Dahyun,” Mina replied as she put a cold towel on Dahyun’s forehead, “And I have you. As long as we’re together, we’d be fine.”

Dahyun fluttered her eyes open and smiled as she woke up from a dream of a distant memory. She reached at the other side of the bed only to find that Mina was no longer beside her. Yawning, she sat up and closed her eyes tight.

_ Where are you, Mina? _

Soon the darkness was replaced by an image of a vast water field with Moonbyul, one of the finest teachers at Narala and also an Ydola, at the middle of it. Soon, Moonbyul launched a large wave of water towards Dahyun’s direction but it was immediately deflected by a counter-attack.

Dahyun immediately opened her eyes and said to herself, “Mina’s training so early in the morning.”

“That’s normal because she’s competing for the throne,” a voice echoed in the room.

Dahyun groaned as she spotted the male resting his back on the wall near the window. Immediately, she hid beneath her bed sheets once more as she yelled, “Go away, Jungkook!”

“Hey! Wake up! We have training today too!” Jungkook shouted as he opened the curtains of Dahyun’s room.

“It’s still early!” Dahyun complained.

“Jimin’s coming sooner or later and he’s going to leave in the afternoon. If we’re not going to start early, we’re going to get back by dinner time and you’re not going to see him so get up!” Jungkook exclaimed.

In an instant, Dahyun sat up but glared at Jungkook before walking her way towards the bathroom; before locking the door behind her, she shouted, “Go and wait outside!”

Jungkook shook his head with a smile on his lips before exiting the room.

However, as soon as he passed by the door, he bumped onto a familiar figure who was wearing a Hiyonel uniform. Jungkook immediately composed himself as he gave a salute.

“What are you doing inside their room?” Namjoon asked.

“I woke Dahyun up because I need to train her,” Jungkook answered.

“You could have knocked outside and waited,” Namjoon replied.

“ _ Hyung, _ ” Jungkook muttered, “Dahyun and I knew each other for more than eight years. This is normal.”

“You’re not kids anymore, Jungkook,” Namjoon bellowed, “You’re both adults.”

“It’s not like we’re doing something – “ Jungkook argued.

“I know,” Namjoon cut him off, “But if it was not me who saw you, others might spread malicious stories behind you which can damage Dahyun’s reputation as a potential bride for other Setiles.”

Jungkook let out a scoff of disbelief, “Right.”

“Jungkook, Dahyun is at the right age to wed,” Namjoon explained, “And by the time that she’s married, I’m expecting you to take my position as the next general of Hiyonel. You haven’t forgotten your purpose here, have you?”

“I haven’t,” Jungkook answered shortly, averting his gaze.

Suddenly, Dahyun came out of the room with her usual shabby clothes for training and she immediately smiled as she saw Namjoon. She teasingly did a salute for the young general as she greeted, “Good morning General Namjoon!”

Namjoon beamed in return, “Good morning, Dahyun. Training?”

“Yep,” Dahyun nodded happily.

“Then, I’d take my leave first. Good luck!” Namjoon stated before walking away.

As Namjoon walked away, Dahyun asked Jungkook, “What were you two talking about?”

“Some brotherly conversation,” Jungkook shrugged as he started walking.

“It seemed serious though,” Dahyun pouted.

“Then, an early morning sermon,” Jungkook grunted, “Let’s just go.”

* * *

  
  


“Jungkooooooook!” Dahyun screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw that the ground was nearing but her wings were still dormant.

She closed her eyes and braced for the impact but then she felt arms encircling her body. As she fluttered her eyes open, she saw that Jungkook had caught her in time again. Once more, they flew to the top of one of the tallest mountains near Pigant.

“This is making me dizzy,” Dahyun complained as she laid on the ground, huffing. She breathed, “We’ve been doing this for hours. If my wings are still shy, let’s not force it, okay?”

“But, Dahyun, you’re twenty. You should have had wings by now. That’s a basic power of the Namiahs,” Jungkook lectured.

“I know. I know,” Dahyun sat up, “Fine. Let’s do it again.”

“Ready?” Jungkook asked.

Dahyun looked down and gulped at the height. She took a step back as she said, “Maybe give me a few more minutes to – Ahhhhh!”

Jungkook suddenly pushed her towards the edge of the cliff causing her to fall down. As trained, she flipped her body in the air so that she was facing the ground in order to create more air resistance and to see distances.

“Come on. Come on. Come on,” Dahyun whispered to herself as she willed for her wings to come.

However, she was only a few meters from the trees on the ground and she shielded her face with her arms but soon, Jungkook’s arms were around her waist again, catching her. As they sat back on the top of the mountain, Jungkook saw exasperation in Dahyun’s eyes but he knew that it wasn’t just mere fatigue from trying to fly.

“I’m still a weakling, right?” Dahyun whispered.

Jungkook sat beside her and answered, “You are.”

“Thanks,” Dahyun replied sarcastically, “I appreciate your honesty.”

“But from that clumsy stick-like figure I met, you’ve improved so much. I mean, who’d imagine you’d become an ass-kicker eight years after?”

Dahyun chuckled genuinely and Jungkook beamed as he adored the smile on Dahyun’s lips.

“Hey! I was not that thin!” Dahyun playfully pushed Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Oh! Yes, you were! Your leg was just the size of my arm,” Jungkook exclaimed then he mockingly scanned her figure before adding, “But now, I think it’s your arm that is the size of my leg.”

“Rude!” Dahyun yelled, glaring at Jungkook.

Jungkook then pretended aching as he massaged his shoulders, “Poor me, carrying someone twice as my weight.”

“If I’m that much of a burden, why don’t you just leave me?” Dahyun taunted.

Jungkook met her eyes before nodding, “Okay.”

Without sparing a second, Jungkook jumped over the cliff and when Dahyun looked around for his traces, there was none. 

She yelled, “Jungkook!”

But her voice just echoed without any reply. 

She crossed her arms over her chest as she muttered, “Fine.”

And then, without hesitation, she too, jumped over the cliff.

But soon, she landed on Jungkook’s arms. 

Dahyun wore a victorious smile on her lips as Jungkook carried her bridal style while they flew.

“You’re exuding overconfidence right now, Dahyun,” Jungkook uttered.

“You care for me too much sometimes more than you care for yourself or others,” Dahyun smirked, “I knew you won’t leave me like that.”

Jungkook stared at her for a while but instead of admitting that Dahyun was right, he replied, “Really, overconfident. You should save some for later. It’s sickening to see you all suddenly shy-shy-shy with Jimin.”

“Tss,” Dahyun hissed as she pouted.

Jungkook laughed at her, “Let’s go back now while you still have some confidence left.”

However, when they went back to Pigant, what they immediately spotted were Jimin and Mina practicing swordsmanship with each other. Jungkook and Dahyun remained at the towers that encapsulated and overlooked the training grounds; Dahyun admired how Mina gracefully fought as if she was dancing with the sword while Jimin’s lean muscles protrude more with his every movement.

“Jealous?” Jungkook’s question took Dahyun out of her daze.

Dahyun shook her head with a smile before saying, “I think more than me, Mina is more qualified to be with Jimin. The both of them make a great couple in so many ways.”

“If they are the greatest couple, then the ones approaching them are the worst tandem,” Jungkook spat and that is when Dahyun noticed Jeonghan and Seungwan walking towards the other two.

* * *

“You’ve improved so much Mina,” Jimin commented as his wave of sword diverted Mina’s attack. They were practicing with their real swords but they did not take the scabbard off, careful not to hurt each other.

“Of course. I need to be stronger if I’m competing with an Ain prince who has been trained to take the throne since he was a kid,” Mina beamed as she launched forward but Jimin successfully avoided her hit.

“Others should know not to underestimate you,” Jimin replied.

“You should tell that to yourself, Jimin. Stop the defensive stance and fight!” Mina gritted her teeth before swinging her sword.

Jimin deflected it once more before smirking, “As you wish.”

Their fight then intensified and the clanking of their swords echoed throughout the whole field. However, even before one of them could win their practice, the both were distracted by a loud clap from Jeonghan.

“Such performance needs a bigger audience,” Jeonghan bellowed as he walked towards them with Seungwan trailing behind him with a mocking smile on her lips. The both then drew their swords before Jeonghan added, “It must be boring to practice with the same partner every time, so why don’t the two of you train with us instead?”

Jimin and Mina looked at each other before they nodded and raised their swords, a sign of acceptance of the challenge. Soon, Jimin was fighting with Jeonghan while Mina took Seungwan as her partner. Dahyun and Jungkook smiled while watching because it was evident how Mina and Jimin were superior in skills compared to Jeonghan and Seungwan. It didn’t take long before the tip of Jimin’s scabbard was already on Jeonghan’s throat, the latter already lying on the ground.

Jimin then exclaimed, “Game over.”

However, when Jimin withdrew his sword in an understanding that he already won the battle, Jeonghan got some dirt from the ground and threw it on Jimin’s face, temporarily blinding the latter. Jeonghan then took the opportunity to send Jimin’s sword flying away.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Dahyun yelled.

“It’s Jeonghan. What can we even expect from him?” Jungkook uttered.

As soon as Jeonghan disarmed Jimin, he immediately went to help Seungwan and suddenly, Mina was fighting the two single-handedly. 

Dahyun wanted to rush to her sister and help her but Jungkook stopped her and said, “Trust Mina.”

With Mina’s speed unmatchable for Seungwan, Mina was able to hit Seungwan’s wrist causing the female to let go of her sword and Mina then wasted no time as she waved her sword lower, colliding with Seungwan’s feet, making the female stumble on the ground with her sword. Mina then went one-on-one with Jeonghan and the male struggled to keep up with Mina’s pace. He maintained a defensive stance as Mina gave no room for him to attack. He kept taking steps backwards in order to avoid Mina’s attacks, but soon, he was cornered.

Jeonghan then let go of his sword voluntarily and kneeled on the ground as he said, “I admit defeat.”

Mina was about to lower her sword but suddenly, Jeonghan took another amount of dirt and threw it onto Mina. However, Mina was quick to spin around to avoid Jeonghan’s underhanded tactic and when she took a turn, her sword stopped near Jeonghan’s neck.

“Don’t you know the basic tenets of fighting? Don’t use the same technique twice. Your opponent learns quickly,” Mina exclaimed, “And victory won in a match by cheating is not a victory but a dishonour.”

The two exchanged stares at each other before Jimin’s voice boomed at the field.

“Mina, behind you!”

As Mina turned, she saw the shiny blade of Seungwan’s sword over her.

Dahyun cheered as she saw how Mina was able to defeat both Jeonghan and Seungwan. However, when she saw how Seungwan took off the scabbard off her sword before running towards Mina, Dahyun knew that the girl had already an intent to harm her sister. Seungwan was about to hit Mina with the blade of her sword but Dahyun didn’t think twice as she took the arrow and bow behind them and shot it. The arrow collided with the sword and another arrow came flying in close proximity with Seungwan. The female then turned to the source of the arrows and saw Dahyun but her distraction was used by Mina in order to disarm her. Soon, Seungwan’s sword was flying away yet again.

“You’re tainting your own reputation in front of other contestants,” Jimin bellowed and that was the only time that Jeonghan, Seungwan and Mina realized that the other competitors for the throne were watching their match.

“Tch,” Jeonghan clicked his tongue before helping Seungwan get up.

“Losers,” Dahyun scowled as they watched the two leave the arena with heads bowed down in embarrassment.

“Do you want to practice your skills with arrow and bow too?” Jungkook asked her, making Dahyun turn to his direction.

But then the male smirked before adding, “You missed Seungwan’s head by an inch back there.”

Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh her heart out.

* * *

“You look excited for tomorrow,” Dahyun commented as she watched Mina comb her hair with a big smile on her lips.

“Of course,” Mina replied, “Tournament starts tomorrow then ends in three days.”

“What would the tournament be like?” Dahyun asked.

“No one knows,” Mina shrugged, “The details of the tournament are always kept in secret. Only the kings and the twelve advisers know it. The past ones are a mystery as well. Hearsays state that it often involves elimination. Competitors are sent home one by one. ”

“And the last one who stays would be the next ruler of the whole Atheros?” Dahyun questioned.

“Hmmm,” Mina hummed before climbing on the bed with Dahyun.

“Do you really want to win?” Dahyun asked.

“More than anything else, yes,” Mina smiled, “I have so many plans for Atheros, Dahyun – there are so many things I want to change for the better.”

“But if Jimin wins, you’d also be her queen,” Dahyun replied, “You too, would have an influence on the governance of Atheros.”

“King’s wives are deemed as trophies, not partners in governance,” Mina retorted.

“Jimin wouldn’t treat you like that. He knows how capable you are,” Dahyun argued back.

“But it would still be different if I rule Atheros directly instead of depending on Jimin’s mercy on my decisions,” Mina replied, “And besides, if I win, I don’t have to marry Jimin at all.”

“What?!” Dahyun exclaimed a little louder as she sat up. She toned her voice lower as she added, “I thought you like him.”

“I thought  _ you _ like him,” Mina retorted with a knowing smile.

Dahyun’s cheeks suddenly turned beet red and she opened her mouth to argue but the words got stuck in her throat.

Mina then chuckled and added, “Jimin has been treating me nicely and I have no complaints on his personality at all but I don’t like him in the way that you do, Dahyun. And if I’d be wedded, I want to do it for love and not for anybody’s convenience.”

As silence surrounded the two of them, Dahyun laid back on the bed and it took her some moments before she was able to ask her sister, “Then, is there someone else that you’re in love with, Mina?”

But Dahyun’s question remained unanswered as Mina just replied with a smile before closing her eyes.

* * *

The competitors, including Jimin and Mina were wearing their armour and each were allowed to bring only one weapon. Jimin then chose to bring his sword while Mina brought her double-bladed spear – a weapon that she is most skilled with and works most to her advantage. Everyone was then gathered at the hall to witness the departure of the competitors.

Dahyun’s eyes glanced around the vicinity. Jimin was talking with his family – his parents were there along with his brother and his sister. Jeonghan and Seungwan’s relatives were also present and Dahyun could only imagine the wicked things they were planning in order to win. Junho, one of the King’s advisers, was giving last reminders to Seolhyun, his sister and another competitor. There were some Pigantian Namiahs who attended to support Joohyun and Sehun but Jungkook was detached from the group because unlike them, he grew up in Namiah before being brought to Pigant. Dahyun’s eyes then stopped at the two Sanigns – Jiyong and Taeyong. While Setiles from other Kingdoms were numerous, only Jiyong and Taeyong were the Setiles of Sanign in Pigant and perhaps, they are the only Setiles of Sanign existing in the whole Atheros. Furthermore, no matter how many times Dahyun had encountered them, she was still drawn to their red hair and mysterious deep red eyes. The two’s aura had always been cunning but ominous.

“Hey!” Jimin called her attention, interrupting the daze she was in.

For a moment, Dahyun recalled her conversation with her sister about Jimin but Dahyun immediately shook her head to dismiss her thoughts.

She greeted Jimin back, “Hi, Jimin. Good luck and please do take care of yourself.”

“Wouldn’t you give me a charm or something?”

_ But I didn’t bring one _ .

She tried to rummage through her pocket to find out anything that could work. 

“A handkerchief?” Jimin’s eyebrows creased as he stared at the piece of cloth with embroidered flowers on it.

“I can’t give you something big because you wouldn’t be allowed to bring it plus I think a handkerchief is useful,” Dahyun reasoned out, trying her best to buy her way out, “Don’t you like it?”

“Well, if you’d compliment it with an embrace, I think it’d be okay,” Jimin charmed her with a smile and Dahyun couldn’t resist the invitation to hug him.

“Woah! This is awkward,” Jungkook mumbled as Mina pulled him into a hug.

Mina chortled as she squeezed Jungkook’s body tight before saying, “Take care of my sister.”

“You know I would even without your reminder,” Jungkook lightly patted her back.

“Don’t ever leave her side,” Mina added seriously.

“Don’t talk like you’re going to die in that tournament,” Jungkook retorted.

Mina chuckled once more before letting him go and she turned to Dahyun who had just finished wishing Jimin good luck.

The two hugged each other tight and Dahyun whispered in her ear, “Please be careful.”

“I will,” Mina beamed.

“Now, go and win,” Dahyun added.

“I will,” Mina answered with determination.

The two parted ways and Mina talked a little more with Moobyul, her trainer, before she joined the circle of the contestants.

The King and his twelve advisers, modelled after the first twelve citizens of each Kingdom, faced the eight competitors for the throne. With the wave of the King’s hand, a portal opened and each competitor stepped in.

Mina smiled at Dahyun for one last time before she let herself be engulfed by the bright light.

Then, the portal disappeared and Dahyun and Jungkook looked at each other, knowing that the fate of not only Mina nor Jimin, but the fate of the whole Atheros lies in the next three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoy reading! I still have chapters left to drop haha


	4. Chapter 4

Dahyun’s eyes glowed in green as she searched for Mina’s presence. Her mind seemed to be travelling to places as if she was searching through the darkness but suddenly, it all stopped. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She had been trying for hours but she couldn’t connect to Mina this time. Most of the time, this is caused by Mina deflecting Dahyun’s power to see through her. Dahyun thought it was unfair for her because she could be blocked by Mina but she cannot block her sister because her powers haven’t fully developed. 

However, this time, Dahyun was not certain if it was indeed Mina who was blocking her sight or if it was a barrier surrounding the tournament.

She pinched the bridge of her nose as her head ached from her futile attempt but as she was about to walk away, she collided onto a firm body hard, making her almost stumble on the ground. Fortunately, two hands held her in place.

“Watch where you’re going,” a deep voice grunted.

Dahyun raised her head and gulped upon finding Jiyong, one of the King’s twelve advisers. 

She took a step back and stuttered, “S-Sorry.”

Her gaze traced his bright red hair and suddenly, she was staring at the deep crimson of his eyes. She could feel herself shaking at the sight of Jiyong but she couldn’t take her eyes off him, as if she was enchanted by some magic. She didn’t know if she was afraid of the taunting aura of Jiyong or the fact that he was a Sanign – and Sanigns killed her father.

Fortunately, an arm wrapped on her shoulder and she found relief upon seeing Siwon, another adviser.

“You’re scaring Dahyun again, Jiyong,” Siwon teased.

“I didn’t do anything,” Jiyong reasoned and a smirk formed on his lips as he added, “It is only her who keeps feeding that fear.”

Then, three other advisers of the King passed by, composed of Junho from Ain, Chanyeol from Namiah and Leo from Ydola. Dahyun bowed right away and without saying any word, Jiyong joined them and as the four walked at the corridors of the castle, they commanded nothing but respect, fear and submissiveness. They were the four most influential and powerful advisers of the King.

“Are you really okay?” Siwon halted the trance that she was in.

Dahyun had always admired Siwon. All twelve advisers of the King were all pure-blooded but him. He was a mixture of Namiah and Ain, thus explaining his dark hair and eyes. She knew him as a man of conduct and honesty – of nothing in his heart but service. She knew him even before he became granted the position of the King’s adviser; she was eight when he became one and despite not fully understanding the weight of the responsibility passed upon Siwon’s shoulders, she had nothing for him but happiness and admiration. While Jiyong gives her fear, Siwon gives her hope that someday, Mina can also attain a high position in governance despite not being pure-blooded.

“Hmmm,” Dahyun hummed and nodded. Then she asked, “Hey. Do you have any news for the competition?”

Siwon smiled a little before saying, “I’m sorry Dahyun but I’m not allowed to tell you.”

A sad smile formed on Dahyun’s lips; somehow she anticipated his answer for she knew that the competition had always been a mystery never discussed; a matter held in secrecy.

* * *

Dahyun stacked the history books beside her before taking a seat and proceeding on reading, wanting to review the war that took away his father’s life and drastically changed the whole Atheros, particularly Pigant and Sanign. 

The crimson in Jiyong’s hair and eyes urged a hunger in Dahyun – the hunger to remember how the red of the Sanigns represented nothing but violence, bloodshed, death and danger.

“As Pigant governed, peace and harmony reigned over the whole Atheros,” Dahyun whispered, reading, “Until it was threatened by the Sanign’s greed for power.”

_ Using their gem, Sanign sought to overthrow Pigant. Chaos reigned; damages and casualties were far too many. The civil war was tearing the whole Atheros apart. Fortunately, the three Kingdoms stepped in and used their own gems to overpower Sanign. However, the Sanign had great powers of mass destruction and if not for the elevation that favoured Namiah’s circumstances, Pigant would have been in ruins. The loyalty of Ain, Ydola and Namiah to Pigant has saved the middle kingdom and the whole Atheros from the destruction. _

She grazed her fingers on the images that illustrated the brutality of the war and the sufferings undergone by the citizens due to the hunger for power. She took a deep breath before continuing on reading.

_ Soon, the Sanigns were defeated and as punishment, their whole Kingdom was wiped away. The Sanigns who survived the war were either killed or enslaved to pay for the damage they have brought except for those who turned away from the evildoings of their Kingdom and forged alliance with Pigant. _

_ These Sanigns were vital in the success of Pigant against their own Kingdom so to honour their service and loyalty to peace, justice and harmony, they are welcomed to live in Pigant and some have been given positions in governance. _

“Jiyong,” Dahyun whispered beneath her breath before turning the page.

_ To prevent another Kingdom from toppling over Pigant, the gems were surrendered to the middle Kingdom and divisions between Kingdoms were established. Thus, socialization among citizens of Kingdoms and Kingdoms themselves would only take place at Pigant in order for Pigant’s authority to be strengthened and prevent another rebellion from threatening the world given to us by the great Four Argas and Our Creator, Thala. _

Her gaze was then glued to the image of Thala and the four Argas holding the four powerful gems.

“I was looking for you.”

Dahyun looked up and saw Jungkook who quickly took a seat in front of her. She closed the book and set it aside before asking him, “Why?”

“I have bad news and good news. Which one do you want first?” Jungkook offered.

“Hmmm,” Dahyun hummed, “Bad news.”

“The first day hasn’t ended yet but only half of the contestants remained in the competition,” Jungkook uttered.

Upon hearing this, Dahyun widened her eyes and stood up but Jungkook grabbed her wrist before she could leave as he added, “You haven’t heard the good news yet.”

“What’s the good news then?” Dahyun probed.

“Mina and Jimin are not one of those who left,” Jungkook beamed.

A sigh escaped her lips as Dahyun sank back on her seat. She breathed once more before asking, “Who’s the other two?”

“Jeonghan and Seungwan,” Jungkook answered, “Currently, Atheros is left with both the best and worst case scenarios.”

“How about we ask the other contestants who’s likely to win?” Dahyun suggested.

“We can’t,” Jungkook shook his head, “Their memories are erased right after they exited the portal; the only one who can retain the memories of the competition is the sole victor.”

She pouted as she laid her head on top of the pile of books she stacked beside her. Then she complained, “That tournament seems so difficult.”

“Of course it’s supposed to be difficult, silly,” Jungkook retorted, “The future of the whole Atheros is at stake at this.”

Dahyun’s attention then shifted to the students of Narala who were merrily laughing below. She gazed at the window and saw a few young Setiles who were about to attend their training. Dahyun remembered burying herself with books in the library while Mina attended classes at Narala. Mina excelled in school while Dahyun had nothing to rely on but books to spare her some knowledge; fortunately, when given time, Mina would teach her and Dahyun would always admire her sister’s intelligence and wit.

“I miss Mina,” Dahyun blurted out loud, her voice full of longing.

“That’s natural,” Jungkook replied, “This is the longest that you two have been separated since birth.”

“I don’t think I can live without Mina,” Dahyun grumbled as she met Jungkook’s gaze.

“You’re going to be separated sooner or later because you have to build your own separate families,” Jungkook retorted.

“Maybe I’d just keep on third-wheeling between her and Jimin,” Dahyun whispered before looking back at Jungkook once more, “Then you should tag along too.”

Jungkook smiled but Dahyun noticed the hint of sadness in his lips as he said, “We can’t do that forever Dahyun.”

“Why not?” she exclaimed as she sat up.

“You’re going to get married to someone as well, that’s why,” Jungkook averted his gaze.

Dahyun was engulfed in silence for a moment before she suggested, “Then, marry me.”

Jungkook looked at her in the eyes and Dahyun just beamed in reply, as if waiting for his affirmative response. However, what he did instead was to lightly hit her head with one of the books. Dahyun then elicited a small sound of pain before massaging the area he had hit. She had a glare in her eyes and a pout in her lips.

“What was that for?” she protested.

“I was trying to knock some sense in you,” Jungkook squinted, “Don’t say those words too lightly. Marriage is not a joke.”

“You don’t want me?” Dahyun stared at him with widened eyes.

Jungkook audibly sighed before scratching the back of his neck in frustration. Then, he swiftly changed the topic by standing up, gathering some of the books and saying, “Come and let’s return these to their shelves. We have to get going for training.”

* * *

“What are you staring at?” Jungkook uttered.

They were at one of the terraces of the Pigant, munching the fruits they were able to bargain outside the castle. They were supposed to be admiring the thousand stars that lit up the sky that night but instead, Jungkook found Dahyun’s gaze glued at him as if he was some sort of attraction or display.

“Speaking about marriage – “ Dahyun started.

“That again?!” Jungkook exclaimed as he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“No. No,” Dahyun waved her hands in denial, “This is not about us. This is about Mina.”

“What about her?” Jungkook probed.

“She kind of told me that she doesn’t like Jimin romantically at all,” Dahyun explained.

Jungkook stopped chewing and spared her a glance as he asked, “Really?”

“Hmm,” Dahyun nodded.

“Then, I guess, that’s good for you then,” Jungkook added as he looked back at the sky.

“That’s not what I was trying to point out!” Dahyun blurted. She continued, “Anyway, I asked her if she loved somebody else and she merely smiled. Now, it makes me all curious.”

“Some secret love affair?” Jungkook chuckled, finding the hopeless romantic side of Dahyun, funny.

“That’s right!” Dahyun exclaimed. She then squinted at him before continuing, “And honestly…”

Bothered by the silence that echoed due to Dahyun’s hesitation, Jungkook probed, “Honestly, what?”

“Well,” Dahyun hesitated a little before fully saying, “Honestly, until now, I was thinking that the reason you rejected me a while ago is because you’re my sister’s secret man.”

Jungkook spat out the bite of fruit he was eating and coughed hard, too flabbergasted at Dahyun’s words. Dahyun helped him by patting his back.

But upon calming down, he looked at her with wide eyes and exclaimed, “What the hell?!”

“I couldn’t think of any other man close to her besides you!” Dahyun argued back.

Jungkook let out a sigh of exasperation as he knitted his eyebrows and closed his eyes in frustration but Dahyun continued on asking him, “So is it you?”

He threw her a lazy look and replied, “I’m sorry for ruining your fantasy but it’s not me.”

“Then, who is it?” Dahyun questioned.

“I don’t know,” Jungkook shrugged, “You might as well ask the castle attendants. They gossip about people among themselves.”

But then, Jungkook suddenly froze and Dahyun knew that he came upon a realization. 

She gulped and asked, “What is it?”

“I think I’ve heard gossip about this among the Hiyonels,” Jungkook frowned, “The rumour is that Mina is frequently at the river not just because of training but because of a man.”

“And who is that man? What does he look like?” Dahyun bombarded Jungkook with questions.

But he merely shrugged in reply and answered, “I don’t know. I stopped listening because I thought they were baseless rumours.”

Dahyun knew that Jungkook was right – rumours about the Setiles were often stories completely made out of the blue by other citizens but the chance that the rumour about her sister’s love can be true had only added fuel to the fire of Dahyun’s curiosity and to her longing to talk and to be with Mina.

* * *

The morning of the second day, Seungwan exited the portal and even before the end of the night, it was reported that Jeonghan had lost the competition as well. At that moment, Dahyun couldn’t hide her happiness. She knew that the future was bright – the competition was only between Mina and Jimin; no matter who wins between the two, Dahyun was already certain that Atheros would be good in hand. She was all smiles before going to bed as she imagined one of them being crowned as the victor but most of all, she was excited to see her sister back.

She went to bed, beamed and whispered, “See you tomorrow, Mina.”

But then, Dahyun found herself running away in the darkness as if danger was chasing after her. She could hear her laboured breathing and she could feel her heart drumming against her chest. Suddenly, when she turned around, there was a blinding light that struck her and all air around her seemed to have been vacuumed. Her body fell onto the floor and she couldn’t speak or breathe. Darkness was starting to consume her and she could feel life slowly leaving her being.

Dahyun opened her eyes and sat up straight in bed as she breathed heavily. She could feel sweat trickling down her face and her neck, and her heart was still beating loudly as if everything was real.

She quickly left her bed and went out of her room before running around the corridors of the castle. She hammered her fists on a door with a strong sense of urgency. Soon, the door opened revealing Jungkook with his sleepy countenance and dishevelled hair.

“Why are you still awake?” Jungkook’s voice was husky indicating that he had just woken up.

“We have to leave,” Dahyun exclaimed, “We have to save Mina in the tournament.”

“What?” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and when Dahyun started babbling loudly, he hushed her and closed the door before whispering, “Tone it down. You might wake Namjoon up.”

“Sorry,” Dahyun whispered back.

“So what happened?” Jungkook asked, seeing the fear in Dahyun’s eyes.

“I…I saw through her,” Dahyun explained, breathless, “Mina was running as if she was being chased then there’s suddenly a bright light. Then, I was falling and I couldn’t breathe anymore — “

“Are you sure that it’s real?” Jungkook probed, “Or is it just a nightmare?”

“I don’t know,” Dahyun shook her head, “I don’t know, okay, but I can’t give this one the benefit of a doubt because my sister’s life is at stake at this! I can’t lose Mina!”

“Dahyun, calm down,” Jungkook held both of her shoulders.

“I can’t calm down!” Dahyun shrieked before her voice turned shaky, “I’m scared. I’m so scared right now. I can’t let anything happen to Mina… I can’t.”

When her eyes turned watery and her shoulders started shaking, Jungkook enveloped her in his arms before she started crying. Dahyun pulled him closer as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks. Then, Jungkook caressed her head and softly combed her hair in a comforting manner – the way he knew Mina would do whenever Dahyun’s distressed.

“It’s just a bad nightmare Dahyun,” he tried to pacify her.

“But it felt so real,” Dahyun sobbed.

“Don’t worry,” Jungkook tried to convince her, “All the organizers including the King and his advisers wouldn’t allow anyone to be in danger in this tournament. Plus, Jimin’s there too. We both know that he’d protect her, right?”

He broke the hug and looked at her in the eyes before asking her again, “Right, Dahyun?”

Dahyun closed her eyes and slowly nodded then Jungkook wiped away her tears as he told her, “Now, go to sleep. You’re going to see Mina tomorrow and you wouldn’t want her to worry seeing you so restless.”

“Will I… Will I really see her?” Dahyun hiccupped.

“Tournament ends tomorrow,” Jungkook said, “You’re going to see her and she will be well. She will smile at you – the one that would say that she has won.”

Jungkook’s gaze softened upon finally being able to paint a smile on Dahyun’s lips. He sighed before beaming, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Dahyun answered weakly.

Jungkook then lightly ruffled her hair before saying, “Go back to your room.”

But then, Dahyun held his clothes and whispered, “Please sleep with me.”

With her distraught state at that moment, Jungkook couldn’t say no.

That night, Jungkook occupied the space left by Mina and despite the decent distance between the two of them, Dahyun had insisted and successfully convinced Jungkook to hold her hand until she fell asleep.

* * *

They were training archery when Jungkook and Dahyun saw the glow of the four gems rise at the middle of the castle, for the whole Atheros to see the signal of the end of the tournament. Jungkook immediately flew with her to go back to the castle and they joined the big crowd at the Pigantian Hall who waited for the victor.

Dahyun made her way towards the front and the beating of her heart raced upon seeing the portal open. She tried to strengthen her hope by remembering Jungkook’s words.

_ You’re going to see her and she would be well. _

_ She will smile at you – the one that will say that she has won. _

Jimin then stepped out of the portal and Dahyun was frozen on her spot. There was no smile in her sister’s lips, no sign of victory – and even no sign of life. In Jimin’s arms, Dahyun found an unconscious Mina.

Dahyun ran towards Mina and tried to wake her up but to no avail. Warm balls of tears were forming at the corner of Dahyun’s eyes and when she looked at Jimin, he couldn’t say anything but his apologies.

_ Jimin would protect her. _

All was not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all need to appreciate the dahkook in here before Taehyung makes an appearance ajdhajk


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I always introduce terms but I hope the notes at the beginning help you cope with it. Huhu.
> 
> Medikos (rought translation of doctors in Filipino) - Oedkims (Atheros' doctors)  
> Pantas (wise/scholars in Filipino) - Atnaps (Atheros' scholars)  
> Orakulo (oracle in Filipino) - Klouraos

Dahyun tapped Mina’s cheek multiple times but there was no response from the latter. As panic surged through Dahyun’s veins, she started shaking Mina’s body harshly but still, her efforts were futile. Tears have started accumulating at the corner of her eyes as she repeatedly uttered, “Mina, wake up. Wake up!”

With shaking hands, she ripped her sister’s dress to reveal Mina’s shoulder. There, Dahyun found the mark of the water element on Mina’s skin. The faint mark of blue had sparked a small hope for Dahyun – Mina’s heart was beating weakly but still, her sister was alive.

Soon, two strong hands gripped her shoulder and she turned to see Jungkook; then, she began to take in her surroundings. All the advisers gathered to see the situation. Jimin was so surprised and devastated as she was. They were both at loss for words. It was Jungkook who carried Mina. 

The next thing that Dahyun knew, her sister was brought into an exclusive room that the attendants had prepared following the order of the King. Some of the wisest scholars, the  _ Atnaps _ , as well as some of the most known  _ Oedkims _ , the health specialists, have flooded the room within an hour. While the scholars studied Mina’s situation together with the King’s advisers, Dahyun, Jungkook and Jimin were requested to remain outside.

Jimin was staring blankly into nothingness while Jungkook paced back and forth. Dahyun’s gaze, on the other hand, was glued on the door, waiting. She kept tapping her pointer to her clenched fist as each second that passed by agonized her – time strengthened her anxiety that was threatening to eat her whole.

In contrast to the usual loud and merry days of Dahyun with Jimin and Jungkook, only silence resonated now between the three.

“What happened?” Jungkook asked, his deep voice cutting through the thick air. Dahyun looked at him and his gaze on Jimin was piercing as he repeated, “What happened in the tournament, Jimin?”

“I... I can’t tell you,” Jimin replied in a whisper, his blank stare unwavering.

“That’s utter bull!” Jungkook yelled, “Are the rules more important than Mina’s life now?”

When Jimin replied with nothing, Jungkook lost control and grabbed the collar of the former before harshly shoving him onto the wall. 

Dahyun gasped, “Jungkook!”

But the male just looked at Jimin’s orbs and uttered, “If you value rules more than lives, I’d rather not have you as a King.”

This time, Jimin looked back into Jungkook’s eyes as he replied, “I can’t tell you the details of the tournament but if I only knew what happened to Mina, I would have disclosed it to both of you right away.”

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he slowly released Jimin from his grip.

“I-I don’t know what happened to Mina,” Jimin lowered his gaze but both Jungkook and Dahyun could see both the honesty and fear in his eyes. He added, “We lost each other during the tournament but then, there’s suddenly a ray of light that even pierced through the sky exploding with such a blinding brightness. Then, when I looked for its source, I found her, already unconscious.”

“A blinding light,” Dahyun whispered to herself, “So it was not just a dream.”

Suddenly, the door of Mina’s room opened and the people were slowly exiting, murmuring among themselves. The advisors followed after but their countenance showed no clue of the situation. However, Siwon remained on the door, motioning for them to come in.

The room was seemingly hexagonal in shape with the three sides opposite of the door decorated with big windows stretching from the ceiling to the floor, adorned by large curtains. Hanging on the ceiling was a chandelier which illuminated the room with the help of the light passing through the windows. A large bed was located perpendicular to the middle window and on each side of its headboard was a small fountain, eliciting calming sounds of flowing water.

Dahyun stepped forward to see her sister and Mina was serenely lying on the bed with her hands clasped together on her midriff. Her clothes have been changed into an off-shoulder white dress, revealing her faintly glowing mark. Her eyes were closed and her lips were unnoticeably parted, giving an impression that she was only peacefully sleeping – and Dahyun wished that her sister's condition was as simple as that.

“There are no wounds,” Siwon started explaining, “But there are no symptoms of a known disease as well.”

“Then that means she’d wake up soon, right?” Dahyun asked, hopeful.

“I’m afraid that we don’t have the answer to that,” Siwon replied.

“What do you mean?” Jimin probed.

“She could wake up later, tomorrow, next month, next year – we don’t know,” Siwon answered, “And there’s also a possibility that she would never wake up.”

“But you said that you did not see any symptoms!” Dahyun exclaimed.

“ _ Of a known disease _ ,” Siwon corrected, “This means that we do not know her ailment and thus, we do not know what treatment to give.”

“That’s outrageous,” Jungkook uttered.

“But that’s the truth,” Siwon retorted, “And her unconsciousness could go on forever.”

* * *

Darkness had reigned over the whole Atheros and most have succumbed to sleep but not Dahyun. With a small lamp that she had brought, she sneaked into the library, careful not to make any noise as she searched for books that could give her answers, or clues, or at least any hope to see Mina awake once more.

She was climbing onto the ladder, looking through the upper layers of books. She was grasping onto the rung tight as she illuminated the books with the lamp she held on the other hand when suddenly, she saw two shadows approaching. Panicking, she hurriedly went down the ladder but missing a step, she slipped and braced for the fall but then, two hands held her in place. When she looked down, she saw Jungkook who had saved her and Jimin, holding a pile of books.

“Why are you here?” she asked as Jungkook helped her down.

“I believe that you have the answer to that,” Jimin replied with a beam.

“We’re doing what you’re doing too,” Jungkook added.

“I saw Jungkook come in and we both know that we would also find you here sooner or later,” Jimin said, “Now let’s help each other, shall we?”

“Hmm,” both Jungkook and Dahyun hummed and nodded.

The three soon occupied a large table and buried themselves with books, mostly composed of medical and potion paperbacks. Hours have passed and soon, the stack of books which hold no useful information for them has become piled into three rows.

“Don’t you think that all the  _ Atnaps _ and  _ Oedkims _ who have examined Mina had already read all of these books?” Dahyun whispered, breaking the silence.

“I do,” Jimin answered but as his gaze met Dahyun’s, the female saw how restless he was. There were bags under his eyes which tell her that Jimin hasn’t slept since the time he went out of the portal. He took a deep breath before continuing, “But I would not lose hope that there is a cure for Mina somewhere here in this library, or if not, somewhere in Atheros then.”

“We can’t stop even if they tell us to,” Jungkook stated, his voice full of determination, “We can’t give up on Mina.”

A small smile formed on Dahyun’s lips as she nodded. Both the presence and the hope that Jimin and Jungkook gave were comforting – they made her feel certain that she was not alone in her struggle for her sister.

When sleepiness was starting to enter her system, she decided to gather more books for them. However, she made sure not to stray far away as she settled for the nearby shelves, scanning their contents. A thin black paperback had then caught her attention and she had to blow over the dust in order to see its title.

“ _ The Messengers of Thala _ ,” she read.

Curiosity then took over her. She settled the lamp on the layer above her as she opened the book. On the first page was an illustration of elderly people who all had their elemental marks on their foreheads, wearing clothes as long as their hairs and below the illustration was a description.

_ Seekers of the truth, guardians of wisdom, and warriors of time, the Klouraos are wiser than the wise, greater than the great. _

Scanning and skimming through the pages, she saw how the Klouraos have created miracles throughout history and both awe and disbelief were battling in her mind until she came upon the timeline of war. There was an outbreak of unknown diseases but the Klouraos have cured it all with the aid of a medicine that they have made. Dahyun’s back straightened as her attention focused on the letters of the book and her heart stopped when the list of the diseases that have been cured included a case of a male sent into an eternal slumber.

“This is it,” she gasped.

With hurried footsteps, she was about to go back to the two but she bumped onto Jungkook beforehand who asked her, “Were those your footsteps I heard?”

“I found something,” Dahyun digressed before showing Jungkook the book.

“Klouraos?” Jungkook asked.

“Yes,” Dahyun answered, “It states here that they have cured many people when the first war happened.”

“The first war was hundreds of years ago,” Jungkook interrupted, “Now, the Klouraos are regarded as nothing but lunatics.”

Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows before pointing out the list of the diseases that they have cured, “But look, they found a solution to a case similar to Mina’s!”

At this point, she was able to gain Jungkook’s attention. She could see that Jungkook was starting to believe in the book’s words as he himself scanned the miraculous medicines they have administered.

“And how are we supposed to find this panacea that they created?” he asked.

“We have to look for them,” Dahyun answered before looking through the book again, searching for a page that would point the kingdom where the Klouraos settled, or a village, or any location and perhaps, their bloodline as well.

But there was none – all there was, was a mere riddle.

“ _ Seekers shall find seekers; _

_ Need summons the greatest; _

_ Listen for the whispers, _

_ For they convey answers _ ,” she read.

Then, the light suddenly went off.

She complained, “Hey!”

“Shh,” Jungkook hushed her in turn motioning her to stay quiet.

As they let silence linger between the two of them, they were able to hear footsteps followed by low whispers. They widened their eyes as they slowly approached its source and as they walked forward, the voices become clearer.

The first was Jimin’s, “I can’t become King!” 

“You’re the last competitor who exited that portal and that makes you King!”

_ Jiyoung?  _ Dahyun asked herself.

“No!” Jimin denied, “I went out with Mina.”

“Mina’s unconscious,” Jiyoung hissed.

“But the tournament was not done when Mina went unconscious,” Jimin reasoned.

“You shall not speak of the tournament once you stepped out of that portal,” they were able to distinguish Junho’s voice from its sternness as well.

“I’m just saying that I don’t think I can receive anything that I am unworthy of,” Jimin argued back.

“Atheros needs a ruler,” Jiyoung replied, “And we cannot afford to wait until Mina regains her consciousness. Who knows if she would wake up, at all?”

“She’s as good as dead,” Junho added.

At this moment, Dahyun could no longer hide herself or the rage that she was holding in. She stepped forward and exclaimed, “Mina’s not dead!”

She noticed the shock in Junho and Jiyoung’s eyes when they saw her, but she was surprised to see that Siwon was there as well. Her countenance softened at first before she repeated, “Mina is still alive.”

“How dare you eavesdrop into a conversation?” Jiyoung muttered.

“How dare you give up on my sister?” Dahyun rebutted. She turned to Jimin and urged him, “Tell them. Tell them that she was attacked.”

She looked back at the advisers as she continued, “There was someone who was after Mina in that tournament. You should be investigating this!”

“Stop raising your voice,” Jiyoung reprimanded her, reminding her of the difference of their status.

“Jimin told us that there was nothing but a light,” Junho explained with a blank expression, “It’s futile. We don’t have any evidence or suspect – only a statement. We’re not even sure if it’s true or just a figment caused by stress.”

“I’m telling the truth,” Jimin retorted, offended.

“Still there are other matters more important than the investigation,” Junho replied, “And first on that list is the proclamation of a new ruler.”

“You can’t do that while Mina is still unconscious,” Dahyun uttered.

“Oh, yes. We can,” Jiyoung muttered, “Atheros does not revolve around your sister. Her demise is not the end of Atheros.”

Dahyun clenched her fists and her jaw tightened in anger. She wanted to scream and harm Jiyoung but even before she could do so, Jungkook launched forward and harshly pushed Jiyoung. In a split second, Jiyoung’s eyes glowed red and a dangerous fire ignited in Jiyoung’s hands which caught Jungkook off guard, causing the latter to step back.

“Such rudeness in front of an adviser,” Jiyoung bellowed with the flicker of the fire reflected in his crimson eyes.

Jungkook held out his palm and a swirling wind started encircling his hand as if a small tornado was forming at the tip of his fingers as he replied, “I base respect on personality, not hierarchy.”

Both of them were ready to launch an attack but then Siwon suddenly yelled, “Stop it!”

All were frozen as Siwon said, “Both of you stop before you destroy the library! There’s no room here for such imprudence!”

The fire in Jiyoung’s hands slowly died down and Jungkook also laid back his powers. When the situation turned calmer, Siwon sighed before telling the three, “Go back to your rooms and get some sleep. No one should hear about what happened or what you heard.”

“Siwon,” Dahyun softly called to the male before saying, “You can conduct an investigation, right? You’re not going to stop looking for a cure for Mina, right?”

But then his gaze turned apologetic as he answered, “Dahyun, we cannot tarnish the reputation of the tournament by seeking for the remnants of a crime nor can we announce the existence of an unknown disease by searching for a cure.”

“W-Why?” Dahyun stuttered.

“They are flaws,” Siwon answered, “And we cannot allow the others to see the flaws of Pigant for it could cause chaos... and our primary task is to prevent that chaos – we have to preserve peace and order.”

Dahyun chewed on her lower lip in between Siwon’s lines, she understood that their decision was to compromise her sister’s life for the sake of Atheros.

* * *

  
  


_ “Seekers shall find seekers; _

_ Need summons the greatest; _

_ Listen for the whispers, _

_ For they convey answers,”  _ Dahyun whispered to herself.

She had escaped the castle again in order to wander around Pigant. She could not understand the riddle fully but she was hoping that if she started searching, a Klourao would reveal itself to her. She was wearing her usual hood as she took a stroll around the market. Her lips curved into a small but bitter smile when she saw the vendor who had given her the basket of fruits. The lady recognized her right away and waved at her direction and Dahyun replied with the same gestures.

“Did you sister like the fruits?” the lady asked.

The corner of Dahyun’s lips formed into a small but bitter smile as she nodded, “Yes. Very much.”

“That’s great,” she nodded back, “So how are you?”

“I’m in search of someone,” Dahyun stated honestly, “A Klourao.”

“Klouraos are crazy,” she frowned, “Only people more insane than them would look for Klouraos.”

As the lady realized her words, she awkwardly beamed and added, “B-But I’m not saying you’re crazy.”

“Do you know where I can find one?” Dahyun asked nonetheless.

“Well... they said... that you would not normally encounter them,” the lady stated, “They only reveal themselves.”

Dahyun was about to ask some more but then, the scandalous breaking of glass caught both of their attention. Then, a male was lying among the broken pieces of glass on the street but he was curled into a protective fetal position. When he stood up, Dahyun realized that he was holding a small bag and two men then tried to take the bag from him but with his swift fighting moves, he knocked them off instantly.

“Taehyung is at it again,” the lady whispered.

“Who?” Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows.

“That guy!” she pointed at the male.

As Dahyun turned to look at the scene again, the male was already running but as he passed by her direction, their gazes met. His features were as sharp as the broken shards he left and his messy fringe graciously covered his forehead. He continued looking at her while he ran and Dahyun could only stare back, as if mesmerized by his dark eyes. He soon looked away but not until a smirk formed on his lips followed by a mischievous wink.

Dahyun widened her eyes and let out a scoff of disbelief.

She was only able to snap out of her daze when the store’s owner started screaming, “Thief! Thief! Help! Someone get that thief!”

Soon, Dahyun found herself running after the male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

“Where did he go?” the guards of the shop asked themselves, huffing as they chased the culprit behind the theft.

“Up here!” Taehyung waved with a grin as he stood on the roof of a store but the pursuers widened their eyes as suddenly, a large cloth was draped over them by Taehyung.

Dahyun missed the draped cloth by an inch and she squinted at the male who was snickering above the roof. He grinned at the scene he had caused before going into another run. She needed not to think twice to run after him as she passed by the two guards who were struggling to get off the cloth on them. 

The three were oblivious that she was included in the chase. They had been running around the market but Taehyung used the crowded streets to his advantage, sneaking into the narrowest passages, jumping onto shelves and tables of goods and even climbing onto roofs.

She looked behind her as she ran but frowned when she realized that the guards were nowhere in sight.

_He had completely lost them._ _I’m the only one who can stop him now._

She was already panting when Taehyung took another turn. The place had almost empty but narrower streets and as she took each step away from the busy noises of the central market, the growing silence of the area was eerie and deafening. She looked around seeing only a few shops mostly selling potions and other exotic materials.  She gulped before fixing her gaze back to the male but when Taehyung turned to look at her, she immediately hid at a corner. She kept stealing glances at him before Taehyung resumed his walk and she resumed following him. Taehyung entered another street and when she chased after him, the male was already gone.

She took a few steps forward and looked around for him while Taehyung on the other hand was staring at her as he sat over the roof of one of the storefronts. 

Taehyung whispered with a smirk, “Shall I play with her for a while?”

Suddenly, he slid over the roof and jumped in front of Dahyun making the latter flinch in surprise. She glared at him while Taehyung on the other hand, was beaming at the female.

“Why are you looking for me?” he asked. He smiled once again before stating, “Don’t tell me that you’ve fallen in love with me at first sight and now, you’re chasing over your feelings, afraid that you’d lose this chance of true love.”

Dahyun scoffed in disbelief before rolling her eyes. She held out her palm before muttering, “Give it back while I’m asking nicely.”

“Which one?” the male continued beaming in mockery, “Your heart? Did I steal your heart?”

“Give me back the money you stole!” Dahyun yelled in annoyance.

Taehyung chortled before shaking his head, “I didn’t steal any money.”

“And why would I believe that? Thieves are liars,” Dahyun spat before reaching out for the bag he was holding on one hand, “Give that back.”

Taehyung hid the bag on his back before replying, “Never in a million years.”

They looked at each other’s eyes before Dahyun launched a kick at him. However, Taehyung swiftly blocked her attack with his hand. Dahyun then spun to hit him again but this time, Taehyung ducked down. She attempted to knee him in the face but Taehyung shielded himself with both hands before pushing Dahyun away, causing her to almost stumble.

“You’re good at this,” Taehyung grinned as he stood up in a defensive position.

Dahyun took a deep breath before advancing once again; Taehyung avoided her every assault until her kick landed on his abdomen making him fall down.

He groaned as he pushed himself up, “That’s it. No more nice guy.”

At the same time, they launched a kick at each other making their shins collide. Dahyun elbowed him but Taehyung crouched down and tried to trip her; however, Dahyun was able to jump before he could do so. She raised her leg to drop a kick on his head but Taehyung was able to catch her ankle, pushing her off him. He launched his hand towards her face and Dahyun thought that he was about to punch her. However, instead, he aimed for the collar of her hooded robe and unsnapped the locks before he grabbed her robe, undressing it from her.

_ What is he doing? _

Taehyung spun the cloth, rolling it in air before running towards her. Dahyun launched forward too to hit him but as she punched with all her might, Taehyung dodged to her side and in a quick movement, he wrapped the rolled cloth around her. Dahyun then fell on her back and she tried to wrestle free but Taehyung hovered above her, and sat on her legs to prevent her from standing back as he tied her up with her own robe.

“What the hell,” Dahyun uttered in short breaths.

“Don’t worry. You’ve put up a good fight,” Taehyung chuckled, “You just didn’t expect my tactics.”

He leaned towards her face before lightly tapping her cheeks as he added, “So long, sweet heart.”

Dahyun jerked at his touch but the male just grinned in return. He even waved at her before walking away. She groaned in annoyance and frustration as she struggled to free herself. 

As soon as she was able to get the robe off her, she started looking for Taehyung again, determined to make him pay for his actions. 

S he soon found him with a little young boy and she watched as Taehyung handed the bag to the kid and instantly, the latter’s eyes lit up in glee. The boy thanked him with a hug before holding his hand and dragging him. Dahyun, confused, decided to follow them some more, curious at the contents of the bag. However, as the little boy led Taehyung to his house, what welcomed their sight was an old lady at the door begging a few men while crying.

“Mom!” the boy yelled before running towards the woman and protectively standing in front of her. However, one of the men slapped the boy away causing Taehyung to enter the scene.

“Stop picking on weak people!” Taehyung bellowed.

“You should stop playing hero too,” one of the men replied. The man’s gaze then landed on Dahyun as he added, “You even brought a female you could impress.”

Finally, Taehyung noticed Dahyun’s presence. Their gazes met but his attention quickly drifted back to the five men as one of them tried to punch him. In a split second, Taehyung was engaged in a brawl with the men while the lady and the boy were hugging each other as they watched and prayed for Taehyung’s safety. 

Fighting with him was difficult but seeing his moves while he fought with another, Dahyun couldn’t help but be awe struck. Taehyung was definitely skilled.

“Hey! I could use some help!” Taehyung called for her, “You’re good at this, right?!”

“No way! You’re doing well alone!” Dahyun said and now it was her turn to smile mockingly at him. She added, “Keep it up!”

Taehyung widened his eyes at her in disbelief but Dahyun just continued smiling at him, mimicking what he did to her earlier. However, when she heard the yelp of the kid, she turned to see that two of the men were dragging the woman away.

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked them with a stern voice.

“Something certainly out of your business,” one of the two muttered, “Stay out of this if you don’t want to get hurt.”

But then, Dahyun kicked his hand before he could drag the woman again. This freed the elder female and she wasted no time as she rushed back to her son. The men then tried to walk towards the two again but Dahyun blocked their way as she glared at them. With no other words spoken, Dahyun also found herself fighting alongside Taehyung against the five men that threatened the woman and her child.

Dahyun’s and Taehyung’s back clashed as the five men circled them and Taehyung then whispered to her, “I think you’d be a good partner. How about becoming my sidekick? Or you could be my wife if you want.”

“Never in a million years,” Dahyun answered before kicking one of the men in the face while throwing the other man on the ground. She momentarily glanced at Taehyung before adding, “I don’t want to be associated with you.”

Taehyung kneed the man’s stomach, making him groan in pain before replying at Dahyun, “That’d be your loss, sweet heart. You don’t see a face as handsome as this every day.”

Dahyun scoffed as she dodged an assault and punched one of the men in the jaw. Then, she replied, “I don’t encounter someone as airheaded as you every day too.”

“Touché,” Taehyung chortled before kicking the man that was about to hit Dahyun from her back.

Both were running out of breath as they stared at the five men now beaten to the ground. Too tired, Dahyun sat down on the pavement while Taehyung weakly walked towards the woman and her son.

“Are you okay?” the child asked and Taehyung smiled and raised his thumb, giving an ‘okay’ sign.

The child then beamed in reply and escaped from his mother’s grasp, running towards Taehyung for a hug. However, suddenly, one of the men crawled up to his feet and Dahyun was stunned as she caught a glimpse of the blade that he was holding. She ran towards them to stop the male but she was not fast enough. The blade shone under the light as it was lifted in air until it was thrusted downwards in a lightning speed.

The mother gasped in horror and the child cried as Taehyung took the blow for him. Taehyung’s face was contorted in pain as the blade pierced through his shoulder. The man was about to stab him once more, this time, directly aiming for Taehyung’s chest but Dahyun kicked the man on the head, making his face collide flatly on the ground, breaking his nose.

Finally, she drew out her sword in front of them and pointed the blade at the man. She muttered, “If you still want to live, go and never show your face to us ever again.”

The five men quickly scrambled back to their feet, speedily running away. The young boy, on the other hand, helped Taehyung sit on a corner while the older woman was desperately calling for help. Dahyun withdrew her sword and walked towards the two.

She kneeled in front of him and grimaced at the sight of his wound.

“Would you be disappointed if a thief like me lives after this?” Taehyung beamed at her.

She sighed in reply before raising her hand, placing it near his wound. Her eyes then glowed in jade attracting the gaze of both Taehyung and the little boy. Then, her hand emitted a faint glow of green and Taehyung could feel how the pain slowly subsided.

“Y-Your wound’s gone,” the kid stuttered in surprise.

Dahyun was about to put her hand down but Taehyung held her wrist before rolling off her clothes that covered her arm.

“At first, I thought I was imagining this mark,” Taehyung whispered, “But now, I know I’m right.”

He looked at the mark of the wind element on her wrist before adding, “You are a Setile.”

* * *

“You stole a toy for a kid?” Dahyun asked as Taehyung led their way out of the labyrinth of the market.

She had let him borrow her robe as the blood stain on his shoulder would surely attract suspicious gazes from the people.

Taehyung nodded before replying, “I told you that I didn’t steal any money but you didn’t believe me. Gems are not the only ones precious, you know.”

“Stealing is still bad,” Dahyun narrowed her gaze on him.

“Tell that to the officials of Pigant,” Taehyung retorted, “They steal from their citizens too.”

“What?” Dahyun blurted, “That’s not true.”

“There are many things about Atheros that you would never learn in Narala,” Taehyung explained, “Books do not contain all the knowledge of this world especially when they are usually written to favor those in power.”

She paused before uttering, “You’re just bad mouthing Pigant.”

“And its Setiles officials too,” Taehyung added, “But I’m certainly not lying.”

“You don’t like us, do you?”

“Isn’t the answer to your question obvious enough?”

“Then why are you helping me right now?” Dahyun asked Taehyung, halting his steps. She faced him before probing, “Because I saved your life?”

“And because I think you’re different,” Taehyung affirmed her statement with a small smile.

She opened her mouth but found no words to reply so she shut it back and Taehyung just chuckled before walking in front of her, motioning for her to stay closer. She was about to follow him but then, suddenly, she started hearing incoherent whispers. She turned to look around but found all the people in the markets busy for themselves. The marketplace was noisy but the whispers had a distinctive sound, as if it was calling for her. Dahyun then found herself searching for the source of the sounds as if her legs were moving on their own, enchanted by the whispers.

“Hey! Where are you going? You’d get lost on your own!” Taehyung called for her but Dahyun continued walking.

He grunted curses beneath his breath before following her and soon, Dahyun entered a small and old store. He furrowed his eyebrows as he whispered, “I’ve never seen this place before.”

Soon, he entered as well but only found an empty and dusty place. He coughed before telling Dahyun, “Come on now. There’s nothing here – “

His sentence was cut off when suddenly, a gust of wind circled in the place despite not having any windows or ventilation. Silvery strings then passed by them until it started forming a figure glowing in a bright light. Out of thin air, a man appeared with his hair extending up to his ankles, wearing a large cream-colored cloth over his porcelain skin. His complexion emphasized his charcoal-like hair. He kept suspended in air as the mark of the Earth element on his forehead as well as his eyes continued glowing in yellow.

He was speaking in mere whispers but his voice resonated in their ears.

_ The seeker has found the seeker. _

_ The need had summoned the greatest. _

_ Now listen for the whispers, _

_ For I shall convey answers. _

The two remained glued in their spot as the he continued,

_ A journey you shall make _

_ For a solution you seek _

_ That shall save lives _

_ Of all those who are weak. _

_ The Four Kingdoms hide _

_ Riches long forgotten _

_ Treasures that could cure _

_ Each agony named or unnamed _

_ The fertile soil watered with blood _

_ Houses the oldest creatures _

_ On barren land springs life _

_ Not buried but kept underneath _

_ The ruins hide not stones _

_ But gems of an Oasis _

_ And light only love could make _

_ Swims with Nymphs and Sirens _

_ A journey you shall make _

_ And the journey shall make a panacea _

_ Her rebirth would be yours, _

_ Yours and the whole Atheros. _

The wind swirled around them harshly as the man vanished. Their surroundings then kept spinning, until Dahyun and Taehyung found themselves on the same spot on the market where they were bickering. They looked around, only to find no trace of the shop they entered.

* * *

“Jungkook! I’ve found a Klourao!” Dahyun excitedly announced as soon as she saw the male.

“Where?” Jungkook asked as he motioned for them to settle on a bench.

“At the market, the Klourao just appeared in front of us and disappeared too,” Dahyun explained.

“Us? Who were you with?” Jungkook asked.

“Someone I met along the way but that’s not important,” Dahyun shrugged. She showed him a piece of paper and told Jungkook, “This is what the Klourao told me and I immediately wrote them down.”

Jungkook read its content and scrunching his eyebrows, he stated, “I think it wants you to make a potion but other than that, this looks like a bunch of riddles. How is this supposed to help Mina?”

“Honestly, I don’t know but I’d try to figure them out soon,” Dahyun looked at his eyes before asking, “Will you help me tomorrow?”

Jungkook smiled apologetically at her, “I’m afraid I can’t Dahyun. My hands are full as of the moment.”

“Why?” Dahyun whispered.

Jungkook sighed before confessing, “Namjoon wants me to replace him as soon as the new leader would be crowned.”

“But a new leader could not be crowned without Mina waking up,” Dahyun retorted.

“I’m afraid that the King has already decided for Jimin to take over,” Jungkook answered, “Or that’s what I heard.”

“That’s unfair!” Dahyun exclaimed before sinking on her seat in disappointment. For a moment, they sat in silence until Dahyun broke it by whispering, “Mina wanted you to be her general. She wanted you to be Hiyonel’s leader when she becomes Atheros’ ruler.”

Jungkook took a deep breath before saying, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dahyun shook her head, “It’s not your fault. General Namjoon must be pressuring you right now.”

She pouted at him before adding, “I bet you’d be so busy you won’t even have time for me.”

Jungkook then chuckled and flicked her forehead as he replied, “I’m still your friend, dummy.”

Then, he teasingly nodded as he added, “But yeah, probably I’d have no time to follow you around like I used to so you should learn to take care of yourself, you clumsy kid.”

Dahyun shoved his hand away but it didn’t take long before both found themselves laughing at the truth behind Jungkook’s statement.

* * *

Dahyun had gone to the pharmacists of Pigant but none seemed to be of help to her. They told her that they would ask around the potions shop for her but Dahyun declined the offer and instead, went to the market herself, trying to remember where Taehyung had led her before. Soon, she found herself asking every potion shop to help her but they all had the same answers.

“Your descriptions are too vague, Miss. We can’t help you with that.”

“But I desperately need these,” Dahyun begged as she could feel the hopelessness sinking within her.

The owner of the shop sighed as he told her, “Then you might as well ask those who sell the ingredients.”

“Potion shops are the ones who sell them too,” Dahyun retorted.

“Yes,” the man replied, “But it is not us who seek for them. We have suppliers who are probably more knowledgeable than us about these resources.”

“Where can I find them?” Dahyun asked.

Just then, the bell on the door chimed and the man then looked behind her and answered, “Ah! Just in time. There’s one behind you.”

“Fresh deliveries!” the man behind Dahyun announced with a gleeful voice.

And when Dahyun turned to face him, she found a familiar face carrying two big bags.

“You again?” Dahyun and Taehyung exclaimed at the same time.

She then kept following him, and for the nth time insisted, “I need you to help me.”

“You’ve been telling me that a hundred times, sweet heart,” Taehyung replied, “But I told you. I’m not an interpreter of riddles.”

“Well, you should at least know where these ingredients are found,” Dahyun told him.

“Certainly not in shops or markets,” Taehyung answered as he continued walking and Dahyun followed after him.

“How did you know?” Dahyun asked.

“ _ A journey you shall make for a solution you seek…  _ blah blah blah…  _ The Four Kingdoms hide…  _ blah blah blah. _ ”  _ Taehyung explained, “It’s asking you to find the ingredients yourself.”

“You are an interpreter of riddles,” Dahyun retorted with a smile that reflected her amazement.

“Ha! No is the answer,” Taehyung shook his head.

“Help me,” Dahyun held his wrist making him turn to her, “Help me find these.”

“Tch,” Taehyung clicked his tongue, “Can’t. I’m a busy person. I can’t afford to go on a journey with a princess.”

“I’d compensate you!” Dahyun offered, “I can compensate you enough for you not to work for the rest of your life.”

Taehyung then finally met her gaze before mumbling, “You Setiles like to boast your power and riches, don’t you? And you use them to manipulate people.”

“Are you hesitating because I’m Setile?” Dahyun uttered.

“Slightly yes,” Taehyung hummed, “But I must admit that I’m tempted by your offer.”

Dahyun was about to beg him some more but then Taehyung hushed her before she could speak.

“Hiyonels are coming,” Taehyung whispered and when Dahyun turned to see, she found Jungkook wearing the Hiyonel uniform together with other two Hiyonels, marching towards them. She was about to tell Taehyung that it was okay for she knew Jungkook but Taehyung was already gone.

“Dahyun,” Jungkook called her, “We must go back to the castle immediately.”

“What’s with the hurry?” Dahyun asked.

“The King has summoned you,” Jungkook stated.

They flew their way back to the castle and Dahyun had no time to change the shabby clothes she was wearing. She suddenly felt ashamed as she presented herself in front of the King without any hint of her being a princess.

“Greetings, your Majesty,” Dahyun bowed. 

“Greetings, Dahyun,” the King replied.

“I humbly ask for the reason behind the summon,” Dahyun stated with her head bowed down.

“Very well then,” the King answered, “Meet your fiancé.”

Dahyun looked up to the King with a questioning gaze but the King then motioned for her to glance at her side and there, she found Jimin. 

She stuttered, “H-He’s engaged to my sister.”

“But your sister is unconscious and the coronation is coming up,” the King told her.

“I don’t understand,” Dahyun shook her head.

The King then looked at her with a serious expression as he announced, “Due to your sister’s condition, we have decided for Jimin to marry you instead. Our future King is in need of a Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you could tell me what you're curious at or what you're looking forward to in the comments below, I will greatly appreciate it! And thank you so much for all those who left kudos huhu.


	7. Chapter 7

There was an explosion of words she wanted to utter but her throat had suddenly become dry, rendering her speechless. She glanced at Jimin who was only a few meters away from her but the male couldn’t meet her eyes. She bit her lip hard as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She couldn’t help but question the King’s decision, “I believe that the both of us should have a take in this matter before the marriage is commenced.”

“That is precisely why you are summoned, Dahyun,” the King replied.

“But Jimin must have had someone else in mind,” Dahyun tried to argue.

However, the King shattered her hope upon saying, “Jimin has given his permission. He had agreed to be wedded to you.”

Dahyun widened her eyes and turned to stare hard at Jimin as if her gaze could bury a hole in his skull but Jimin couldn’t even spare her a glance. There was a fury of emotions surging through her veins but she couldn’t explode right then and there – especially not in front of the King.

“It’s only your word that we need,” the King added, “And being one of the finest Setiles of Pigant, I believe that you would understand how important this wedding would be for the whole Atheros – “

“I can’t,” she shook her head.

Everyone in the hall was taken aback. 

The King, himself, furrowed his eyebrows before asking, “Pardon?”

She took a deep breath before saying, “I can’t marry my sister’s fiancé – at least, without her permission. We have to wait for her to wake up.”

“Dahyun, I understand where you are coming from and believe me when I say that I am mourning over Mina’s state too,” the King reasoned out, “But the welfare of the whole Kingdom can’t wait for her. We’re not certain when, or if, she will wake up.”

She clenched her fists but she couldn’t find a counter-argument. She knew that everything that the King was saying was true but yet, there was a part of her that hoped that the King would be compassionate enough to consider her sister’s situation.

But no. Everyone was already acting as if Mina was a lost cause.

“I’m sorry, Dahyun. I really am,” the King added, “I promise to do whatever I can in order to revive your sister.”

This time, Dahyun said nothing and fixed her gaze to anything but the people around her.

“But for now, I am hoping for you to consider the marriage,” the King stated, “As I was saying, you are one of the finest Setiles and I hope you understand the importance of our future King’s stature for Atheros. He should be a symbol of strength, power, and stability. He should be placed at the heights of gods but at the same time, he should show people that he is still capable of human emotions, such as love.”

“So the marriage’s just for show?” Dahyun muttered.

“Such arrogance in front of the King!” Jiyoung scowled behind her and that was the only time that Dahyun was able to notice that the King’s advisers were also there. She saw Siwon who was signaling her to keep it low.

Junho grabbed Jiyoung’s arm when the latter attempted to walk towards Dahyun. But it was the wave of the hand of the king that made Jiyoung hold his ground.

The King then addressed Dahyun, “If that is how you would put it, then, yes, it may be for show. But I was not lying when I said that it’s all for Atheros as this marriage shall also strengthen the ties between Pigant and Ain. This wedding is more than for personal satisfaction. This is for Atheros’ unity and strength.”

The King observed her as Dahyun kept staring at the ground with her lips shut. He sighed before adding, “I know you’re emotional right now because of your sister and I’m promising to help you. I do. But we need to hold the coronation in a few months and I’m hoping for you to get married before then.”

When the female still said nothing, the King went down from his throne and walked towards her. He lifted her chin for her to see the sincerity in his eyes. Then, the King held Dahyun’s shoulders before he whispered,

“It’s not just a favor from the King, Dahyun. This is all for Atheros.”

* * *

As soon as their conversation was over, Dahyun darted out of the hall with big steps. She wanted to escape from everything. She hated how the King sounded reasonable. She hated how he made it seem like she was being selfish. Perhaps she was, but she thought that no one can blame her for Mina was the only family she had left. Slowly, the anger and the frustration that was budding inside her were threatening to escape through her tears but even before she could cry, someone had grabbed her arm, turning her around.

“Dahyun,” Jimin called her name softly upon seeing the balls of tears at the corner of her eyes.

Dahyun then withdrew her hand from him and muttered, “You promised, Jimin. You promised that you would not give up on Mina.”

“I did not say that I was giving up on her,” Jimin replied in a whisper.

“Then why are you marrying me?!” Dahyun yelled. “If you’re not giving up on her, you’d certainly wait for her to wake up. What? Were you planning to marry me then if she wakes up, you’d make her your mistress? That’s not you! And that wouldn’t be possible granting that you should be free from criticisms once you become King!”

She paused to take a deep breath before she continued, “The only reason that I could think of is that you also believe that Mina would never wake up.”

And Jimin could only stare back at her with a sad gaze in his eyes.

Dahyun stifled a cry as she stated, “Jimin, I thought you’re the last person that would give up on Mina.”

“I’m sorry, Dahyun,” Jimin whispered, “But I have to do it all for – “

“No, Jimin. No,” Dahyun shook her head hard, “You love Mina. I know you do. But why? Why are you marrying me? Why are you giving up on Mina? Why are you choosing the throne over her?”

Her tears threatened to fall but refusing to cry before the male, she turned her back at Jimin and started walking away. Jimin tried to call her back many times but Dahyun didn’t want to hear more reasons. 

Everyone was saying the same – that there were many things more important than her sister.

But for Dahyun, it was otherwise. Mina was her everything.

She walked away hastily as tears cascaded down her face. Her breaths started turning into short breaths so she bit her lip to muffle her sobs and she closed her eyes as she sprinted. But then, she was suddenly grabbed towards a corner and the act halted her steps.

Dahyun was stunned at first, but when she realized that it was Jungkook who had stopped her from running, all her walls start crumbling down in a second. She stopped holding back and instead, poured out all her sorrow, anger and frustration. Jungkook pulled her inside the warmth of his arms and Dahyun then cried as hard as she could.

There was a part of her that understood Jimin’s decision but then, the feeling of betrayal was overwhelming. All these years, Dahyun had witnessed Jimin’s love for Mina, yet he already stopped hoping for her to come back.

* * *

“Are you close with that guy in your school named Jimin?” ten-year old Dahyun asked Mina.

“We’re classmates,” Mina spared a glance at Dahyun before resuming on reading.

“Just classmates?” Dahyun questioned, “The attendants were talking to themselves saying that the two of you are always seen together.”

Mina creased her forehead as if giving it a thought before answering, “We join competitions together at Narala. Maybe that’s why.”

Dahyun nodded her head but scrutinized her sister with a stare. She knew that Mina was one of the brightest students at Narala and with Jimin in her batch, it was natural for two smart students to be associated with each other. Dahyun hadn’t met Jimin yet but she kept knowing from hearsays that Jimin and Mina were in a friendly competition at Narala. 

She couldn’t hide how her sister’s rival had piqued her interest.

“Is he really great?” Dahyun probed, “Is he handsome too? Kind? Very princely?”

With her questions, Mina had put her book down as she squinted at Dahyun. Then, she said, “He’s okay… but why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious,” Dahyun replied.

“If you want to, I’d make you meet him,” Mina offered.

“No thanks,” Dahyun shook her head with a grin.

Mina raised her eyebrow at her but Dahyun then assured her once more that it was fine. Dahyun liked putting Mina on a pedestal and hearing that there was someone at par with her sister, it was her who felt threatened for Mina. However, as Mina acted nonchalantly at the matter, Dahyun took it as a sign to also play cool because maybe, that guy named Jimin wasn’t that special at all.

However, all Dahyun needed was one meeting for her to change her opinion of Jimin.

Wanting to give something for Mina with her own hard work, Dahyun decided to climb one of the bearing trees in the castle to satisfy Mina’s craving for fruits. Her attendants worried too much for her and thus, at their watch, Dahyun would be imprisoned inside the rooms. She knew that she was frail – even too weak for powers to show despite being already ten years old. However, that state didn’t stop her from engaging into activities she wanted to do and from escaping from her attendants too.

With all her might, she started climbing the first fruit-bearing tree she spotted. One of her hands held into one of the branches tight while her other hand reached for the fruit near her. She extended her arm further and her lips spread into a grin when she was finally able to grasp the fruit. However, when she pulled to pick it, she lost her balance and before she knew it, she was already falling.

She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact of the ground on her but instead, she found herself cushioned in the arms of a person. She fluttered her eyes open and her heart skipped a beat upon finding a male with plump lips, soft hazelnut hair and tantalizing almond eyes. Dahyun then couldn’t help but stare at his handsome face as her heart uncontrollably raced at the sight.

“Are you okay?” the male asked, snapping her out of her daze.

“Y-Yes,” Dahyun stuttered before looking away, “P-Please put me down.”

“Oh,” he exclaimed, doing as told before his gaze fell on the fruit she was holding. 

He beamed and Dahyun could swear that his smile could light up any day of hers. 

“You want some fruits?” he asked her.

“I’m getting them for Mina – my sister, I mean,” Dahyun answered.

“Ah. Your sister’s Mina?” the male asked, “What a coincidence. She’s my classmate in Narala.”

He hummed before holding out his hands and the branches of the trees then elongated downwards. He then swayed his hand and with one motion, he had made a basket with the tree’s twigs. With each sway of his hand, the branches moved in motion, making him gather all the fruits effortlessly. He put them all in the basket he had also made. As soon as he was done, he snapped his fingers and the branches then went back to their original positions.

Dahyun’s mouth gaped as she watched him use his powers all throughout. To say that she was in awe was an understatement. The smile on the male’s lips made her dreamy too.

But then the boy broke her trance as he spoke, “Would this amount do?”

“T-They’re more than enough,” she replied and he gave her the basket. With a timid beam, Dahyun whispered, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he smiled back

“You’re an Ain,” Dahyun stated as she admired his eyes.

“Yes, I am,” he replied, “And you?”

Dahyun then lowered her gaze before answering, “I'm mixed. My father’s a Namiah and my mother’s an Ydola.”

“That’s cool,” he stated and his words had lifted Dahyun up. 

For once, she felt thankful for not being a pureblood. For once, her bloodline earned a compliment.

But then he asked her, “What about your powers? Is it water or wind?”

Dahyun turned shy all over again as she said, “Uhm. I don’t know. My powers haven't shown yet.”

“Oh,” he gasped but it didn’t take long before he said, “That’s okay. Sooner or later, I’m sure you’d get them. There’s no pressure in rushing it.”

She didn’t know how he was doing it but surely, his words were bringing her comfort. With a sincere smile, Dahyun told him, “Thank you.”

The male beamed back before asking her, “What’s your name?”

“Dahyun,” she answered, “And you?”

“Jimin.”

* * *

“Your neck’s going to break if you keep twisting it every now and then.”

Dahyun glared at Jungkook but the latter just laughed in reply before adding, “Looking for Jimin?”

Instead of answering his question, Dahyun just rolled her eyes but the pink tint in her cheeks was enough as a confirmation for Jungkook. 

He mockingly nodded as he said, “There’s no need to ask. Of course, you are looking for him. It’s so difficult to be in an unrequited – Ah!”

Jungkook couldn’t even finish his sentence as Dahyun stepped on his foot using her heels. He grimaced at the pain while Dahyun beamed at him in victory. It didn’t take long before Dahyun resumed looking for Jimin in the crowd. It was her fifteenth birthday – hers and Mina’s. The King had courteously thrown a  _ grand  _ party for them to Dahyun’s delight but then, it didn’t take long before she understood that there was another motive behind the big celebration.

She found Jimin not among the crowd but on the stage with her twin sister, Mina. Dahyun then made her way through the crowd and Jungkook followed after for them to clearly see. Soon, the King was standing between Jimin and Mina and then, he made an announcement.

“Good evening everyone. We have gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of our beloved twin, Dahyun and Mina.”

The King then glanced at Dahyun’s direction before greeting, “Happy birthday.”

Dahyun smiled and bowed politely while the others clapped for them.

The King continued, “But we are also here for another event. Before me are one of, if not, the best Setiles of their age, Jimin and Mina, and it is my pleasure to announce to all of you, that they are to be wedded to strengthen Pigant’s ties with Ain. When the right time comes, we’d gather yet again to celebrate their marriage. Congratulations Jimin and Mina!”

The people clapped and cheered except two – Dahyun who was too surprised and Jungkook who worried for the former. After the announcement, almost each of the people in the crowd were busy congratulating the newly proclaimed couple while the other celebrant, Dahyun, was still taking time to absorb the situation.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked her, nudging her side to call her attention.

“Yeah,” Dahyun tried to smile.

“It’s okay to hurt. You’ve liked him for long,” Jungkook tried to console her but Dahyun cut him off.

“No. It was kind of expected anyway,” Dahyun argued, “I mean. They’ve always been associated with each other because they are the best. They’re both gorgeous and strong and powerful – they’re almost perfect for each other. I should’ve expected this.”

Slowly, she repeated to herself, “I should’ve expected this.”

She expected Jungkook to tease her but when she looked at the male’s eyes, all Jungkook had for her was concern. He beamed at her before suggesting, “If you want to, you can spend some time outside this hall so that you can breathe. The crowd is a little suffocating, don’t you think?”

Dahyun smiled back and asked, “Won’t you come with me?”

“Do you want me to?” Jungkook asked back before tilting his head, “But I think you would want some time alone for a while. I’d follow sooner or later, I promise, so that you won’t cry alone.”

“I won’t cry,” Dahyun glared at the male.

“Of course, you will. You’re a crybaby,” Jungkook teased her to lighten the atmosphere.

Dahyun pouted at him and the male reached for her head but Dahyun then shoved his hand away before muttering, “Don’t. Mina made my hair.”

“Okay. Fine. Now go while everyone’s not looking,” Jungkook told her.

Dahyun waved her hand in farewell and Jungkook nodded in affirmation before the former quietly exited the celebration. She found herself sitting at one of the benches in the garden as she admired how the moons illuminated the place and how the stars shone amidst the darkness. However, it didn’t take long before she found a companion.

“Hey.”

She turned, expecting to find Jungkook.

“Hey, Jimin,” she gave him a smile.

She moved a little to give space and Jimin then gladly sat down beside her. There was silence between the two of them at first before Jimin spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Dahyun looked at him before asking, “For what?”

“For stealing the spotlight,” Jimin shrugged, “It’s your birthday. It should be about you.”

“It’s okay,” Dahyun chuckled, “I don’t like people’s attention anyway.”

_ I only like your attention. _

_ I only like you. _

Yet she released a sigh, trying to control her thoughts.

_ You should stop, self. This man’s already engaged. _

“Happy birthday,” Jimin finally greeted her.

Dahyun glanced at him and she loved how the sweet smile on his lips was for her and hers only at that moment. He then held out his hand and on his palm was a flower entrapped in a prism.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you,” Dahyun said as she took his gift.

“It looks simple but that's actually useful. However, you wouldn’t be able to use it unless it’s the right time and it’s for the right necessity.”

“That sounds complicated,” Dahyun commented.

Jimin stated, “Just remember to break the glass once the flower glows.”

Dahyun nodded as she raised the prism up high, admiring how it reflected the light. She took a deep breath before finally gathering the courage to greet Jimin.

She licked her lip before saying, “Congratulations… on your engagement.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Jimin laughed.

“Are you happy?” Dahyun almost cursed herself right then and there when she said her thoughts out loud.

But Jimin then met her gaze and with a small beam, he asked back, “Should I be?”

“Why not?” Dahyun questioned.

“I mean, do I have the right to be happy when the other party considers the engagement as nothing but a part of tradition and politics? A sacrifice for the sake of Atheros?”

“You’re questioning Mina’s view of you,” Dahyun inferred and when Jimin just sighed in reply, Dahyun proceeded on showering him with compliments. She smiled as she said, “Don’t worry. You’re intelligent, handsome, strong, powerful, respected, caring, kind, helpful… there are a thousand traits of you, Jimin, that could make anyone fall in love.”

Dahyun bit her lower lip as she realized that it seemed like she was confessing to him. Full of nervousness, she glanced at him but there was only a smile of gratitude on Jimin’s lips. 

He chortled, “Thanks for boosting my confidence.”

Dahyun then beamed back before asking him, “All other things unconsidered, are you happy?”

And with a big smile, Jimin nodded and replied, “I am.”

On her fifteenth birthday, Dahyun experienced her first heartbreak.

She released a breath, trying to ease the burning sensation in her chest as Jungkook’s words echoed in her mind.

_ “It’s okay to hurt. You’ve liked him for long.” _

* * *

Jungkook continued holding Dahyun as the latter poured out all her tears while clutching onto him. He held her tight, hoping that his embrace can mend her whole again because right before him, she was breaking more than she ever did.

“How could they give up on Mina, just like that?” Dahyun kept asking him, “How can they give up on my sister?”

Jungkook then patted her back affectionately because he knew that no amount of comforting words could appease Dahyun right then and there.

“I can’t give up on her, Jungkook,” Dahyun sobbed, “I can’t.”

“I know,” Jungkook replied caressing her hair affectionately, “I know.”

He then broke the hug so that he could cup her face. He brushed away her tears with his thumb before telling her, “And that’s why you need to stop crying and instead, look for a solution for Mina.”

At the mention of that, Dahyun slightly calmed down to Jungkook’s relief.

“We’d solve this through, Dahyun. Together,” Jungkook swore as he looked at her eyes.

His statement succeeded in eliciting a sincere smile on Dahyun’s lips. Slowly, she nodded before placing her hand over his as she softly repeated, “Together.”

* * *

“You must be so desperate to search for me throughout the whole market.”

“I am,” Dahyun answered without hesitation, “So please, help me.”

“What happened to ‘I don’t want to be associated with someone like you’?” Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest.

They were at one corner of the market as Dahyun begged for him to give her some time to convince him. She sighed as she replied, “I take it back. I take everything back so just… help me.”

When Taehyung merely stared at her, Dahyun added with a pleading gaze, “I can give you anything that you want. I can give you a grand house at one of the finest places in Pigant. I can give you an official position. I can give you enough riches for you and perhaps even your grandson not to work for the rest of your lives. Anything. Just… please help me.”

Taehyung then sat in front of her and asked, “How can I be sure that you could grant me anything?”

Dahyun straightened her back and confessed, “I’m getting married to the future King in a few months.”

Taehyung widened his eyes and uttered, “Then you should be preparing for your wedding instead of going on an adventure with a stranger.”

“And that’s the whole point of this. I don’t want to get married,” Dahyun answered.

“If you want to be a run-away bride then you can keep me out of this. I might be mistaken by the King as your lover,” Taehyung frowned.

“No. I’m doing this for my sister,” Dahyun told him, “She’s in an indeterminate slumber and I need those ingredients to wake her up before the coronation.”

“Wait, but if we do find the ingredients, then you’re not going to be the King’s wife? How can you give me anything that I want then?”

“If I won’t be wedded to the future King, then my sister would be. Even if the both of us succeed or fail in this journey, I’m going to have a very close relationship with the King to provide you your reward. I promise you that it’s going to be a win-win situation for you.”

“And if your sister doesn’t wake up, would I still be granted with my reward?” Taehyung asked seriously.

Dahyun swallowed the lump in her throat because of the horror of the thought of Mina never waking up. 

With a deep breath, she answered, “Yes. As long as we do find the ingredients, you’d be rewarded.”

Taehyung tapped his foot on the ground while thinking and Dahyun kept staring at him with a pleading gaze. Then, he frustratedly scratched the back of his head as he finally gave in.

“Fine. I agree on everything as long as I have your word.”

Dahyun smiled in glee before nodding, “I swear on Thala, you have my word.”

“To give me anything that I want,” Taehyung clarified.

“To give you anything that you want,” Dahyun repeated.

* * *

  
  


“Jungkook! Jungkook, I’ve found a way for Mina to wake up,” Dahyun announced as soon as they were alone in a room.

“And that is?” Jungkook asked.

“That is to search for the ingredients that the Klourao told me,” Dahyun answered.

“But what he told you was just a bunch of riddles,” Jungkook replied.

“Well, I’ve finally convinced someone who’s both good in riddles and in potions and ingredients who could help us,” Dahyun explained with excitement, “This is our chance, and perhaps, our only chance.”

“And what do you plan to do?” Jungkook whispered.

“We need to escape tomorrow night and meet him. Then, our journey shall begin,” Dahyun beamed, “It’s our journey to save Mina.”

Jungkook stared at Dahyun. Just the other day, she was crying in his arms, complaining about how everyone seemed to have given up on her sister but now, she was right before him with her eyes full of life and hope. 

He didn’t have the courage to break that sweet smile on her lips. He just couldn’t say no.

“Okay,” he smiled, “We shall do that then.”

Dahyun then jumped towards him and hugged him tight as she said, “You’re really the best, Jungkook. I don’t know what to do without you.”

Jungkook embraced her back as he said, “I wouldn’t know what to do without you too.”

The night after that, Dahyun prepared to leave

Taking Taehyung’s suggestion in consideration, Dahyun brought almost nothing but her sword and some money. She made sure to bring the sleeping powder she bought in the potion shop which she also intended to use for the guards that night. She wore a hooded dark robe to conceal her presence and she braided her hair in order to move freely.

She was near the gates when she spotted a figure. She raised her defenses as she walked towards the figure quietly but then, a sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she realized that it was Jungkook who was waiting at her by the gates. A smile formed on her lips as she realized that they were free to go because there were no more guards on the watch.

“I was looking for you,” Dahyun said, catching Jungkook’s attention, “But I guess you were busy taking care of the guards so there’s no need for me to complain.”

When Jungkook said nothing in reply, Dahyun then added, “Come on. Let’s keep going before someone spots us.”

But then, Jungkook moved towards her front and when she tried to step aside, Jungkook mimicked the direction of her steps. 

Dahyun looked at him and asked, “What are you doing? Why are you blocking me, Jungkook?”

“Dahyun, you can’t go,” Jungkook finally spoke.

Dahyun’s mouth gaped as she widened her eyes, “Unbelievable! You know how important for me this night is.”

She tried to walk past him again but then, Jungkook blocked her once more.

“Move aside!” Dahyun uttered.

“No,” Jungkook replied firmly, “I can’t let you go.”

Dahyun drew out her sword in an attempt to threaten him.

Jungkook sighed before brandishing his own sword as he told her, “If I have to fight you to stop you, I will.”


End file.
